Para siempre no se puede escapar
by Kathyarius
Summary: De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamas puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco_

* * *

**I**

Dormir en un aeropuerto, era la más pésima idea que se le podía ocurrir a cualquiera, las salas estaban atestadas de niños que suplicaban en medio de lloriqueos que los dejaran jugar entre la gente, la negativa de los padres seguía siendo la misma, no querían perderlos de vista en medio de la multitud que se había arremolinado en el aeropuerto Midway de Chicago.

Un chico de cabello brocino resoplaba con incomodidad, odiaba tener que estar escuchando las reprimendas y más de la señora que había decidido sentarse a su lado, cuyo hijo parecía no entender que podía perderse con facilidad en un aeropuerto; el chico levanto los ojos para observar el reluciente anuncio de los vuelos y por desgracia, aun faltaba media hora para abordar su vuelo.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, solo tendría que escuchar por media hora más aquella señora, y en menos de lo que pensara estaría aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, donde su hermana lo estaría esperando seguramente con impaciencia, lo que lo llevaba a compadecerse de su cuñado, Jasper de verdad era un santo y es que aguantarse a Alice con su maniaca afición a las compras no era fácil.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por una vibración proveniente de un bolsillo de su abrigo gris.

— Cullen —contesto el chico con un tono cansado.

— ¿Dónde estas? —pregunto una vocecita delicada y que sonaba a unas campanillas—. Mejor no me respondas, lo más seguro es que aun en Chicago, te dije que debías estar a las cuatro y ya son la siete.

— No fue mi culpa —se defendió el chico—. Mis compañeros de trabajo decidieron hacer una pequeña despedida, ya sabes, no me dejaron salir hasta que el pastel se hubo acabado.

— Edward —dijo la vocecita con reprobación—. Sabes que en mi estado, no puedes contradecirme, espero que hayas tomado el vuelo más próximo que hayas encontrado.

— Ha sido así, Alice —dijo Edward soltando otro suspiro de frustración—. Dentro de media hora saldrá el vuelo. Por que no mejor te vas a casa y yo puedo llegar en un coche de alquiler.

— Ni pensarlo —contradijo Alice al otro lado de la línea—. Forks ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vivimos aquí y lo más seguro es que te pierdas camino a casa. Jasper y yo te esperaremos y no es ningún problema para mí.

— Pero… —alcanzo a recitar Edward.

— Te esperamos aquí —se apresuro a decir Alice—. Que tengas un buen viaje.

La llamada se cortó, dejando a Edward demasiado desconcertado, Alice cuando se lo proponía podía salirse con la suya; eso le recordaba la insistencia con que había estado por un año, su deseo era irse a Forks y construir ahí su hogar, Jasper al principio no le había gustado la idea, pero al final había accedido a los deseos de su esposa, nadie podía contradecir a Alice, ella parecía poseer un don, haciendo que las personas terminaran por hacer todo lo que ella decía.

A su madre tampoco le había gustado la idea, no quería ver a su niña pequeña tan lejos y menos cuando estaba esperando a su primer hijo, por eso es que había insistido tanto para que Edward tomara un empleo en el hospital de Forks, no había sido nada difícil, ya que muchos recordaban a Carlisle como un buen doctor, compañero y amigo de todos en el pueblo, prácticamente eso le había hecho ganar un boleto dentro del establecimiento.

Pero de nuevo, otra vibración lo hizo volver a la realidad.

— Cullen —contesto de nuevo.

— Hijo —hablo la voz de un hombre al otro lado—. ¿Ya estas en Forks?

— Aun no —negó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tarde en salir del hospital y solo encontré vuelo a la siete y treinta.

— Lo lamento —dijo la voz del hombre preocupada—. Si quieres, puedo tomar tu lugar en Forks…

— Ya le he dado mi palabra a Alice —dijo Edward con un tono serio—. No creo que… aun sigan allí… ya sabes Alice no se los ha encontrado.

— Sin embargo —repuso el hombre con un tono serio.

— No hay nada que temer, padre —dijo Edward revisando el tablero de llamados—. No pasara nada en Forks, veras como estos dos meses pasan rápido y tomare de nuevo mi puesto en el hospital. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en el congreso?

Un suspiro se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

— Me asegurare para el otro año, no volver a traer a Rosalie —se quejo el papá de Edward.

— ¿Tan mal ha sido? —pregunto Edward conteniéndose por no reír

— No es eso —contesto su padre mermando el tono de su voz—. Pero sabes que de vez en cuando me gusta hacer las cosas por mi solo.

— Creo que mamá la ha instruido muy bien —dijo Edward soltando una sonrisa.

— Espero que arregle pronto sus problemas con Emmett —opino el hombre serio—. Tú hermana esta muy grande, para escapar cuando la oportunidad se le presenta.

— Deberías hablar con ella —sugirió Edward revisando de nuevo el tablero y faltaban diez minutos para abordar el avión.

— Ya lo hice, pero no escucha razones —contesto el hombre—. Supongo que ya debes irte, espero que las cosas marchen bien por Forks, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, Alice también es mi hija.

— Así lo hare papá —dijo Edward levantándose del asiento para irse a la zona de abordaje—. Te mantendré informado sobre el progreso de Alice. Adiós y cuídate.

— Cuídate hijo —se despidió Carlisle Cullen.

Los parlantes del aeropuerto no cesaban de informar, que ya podían abordar el avión con destino a Port Ángeles. Edward tuvo prácticamente que correr para que el avión no le dejara, estaba seguro que Alice le formaría un gran problema si volvía a retrasarse unas horas más, esta vez cogería ella el vuelo solo para pegarle un puntapié; la gente que viajaba al otro lado del país caminaba de mal humor hacia el interior del avión, mascullaban las pocas ganas de viajar en un aparato que si bien se demoro más del tiempo esperado.

Edward escogió una cómoda silla al lado de la ventana, la silla al lado suyo aun no había sido ocupada y esperaba por lo menos que no fuera una madre que continuara su discusión, sobre ahora no jugar en el avión y mantener siempre con ella, si no quería terminar en la cabina del piloto.

Un chico alto y de tez canela se sentó a su lado con pesadez, parecía un tipo perteneciente alguna comunidad nativa que se había adaptado al paso del tiempo, llevaba en su mano un oso grande y unos chocolates de los cuales no veía la marca; Edward evaluó el chico sin mostrarse curioso, parecía tener su misma edad y tenia pinta de ser de Forks.

— Vaya nochecita —comento el chico mirando a Edward—. Hola, soy Jacob.

— Edward —menciono mostrándose un poco receloso—. Parece que la gente se ha quejado por el retraso.

— La verdad si —comento el joven llamado Jacob—. He pasado tres horas esperando el vuelo, creo que no volveré a montarme en este aparato, la próxima vez tomare un autobús.

— Port Ángeles, queda muy lejos —opino Edward creyendo que el tipo estaba loco para montarse en un autobús hasta el otro lado del país.

— Si, es cierto —considero Jacob acomodando el oso entre sus piernas—. Pero vale la pena. Solo que no aguantaría casi una semana sin ver a mi novia.

Ahora Edward entendía los chocolates y el oso, además de por que se había aguantado tres horas varado en un aeropuerto, muchas veces las personas hacían cosas inverosímiles por las personas que querían, sin importar el precio que debían pagar después.

— ¿Eres de Port Ángeles? —pregunto el chico poniéndose el cinturón alrededor de la cintura.

— Soy de Chicago —menciono Edward imitando el gesto del chico—. Pero crecí en un poblado cerca de ahí.

— El estado de Washington es hermoso —dijo Jacob acomodándose en el incomodo asiento—. Yo crecí en Forks, soy de la reserva.

Edward observo al chico con detenimiento, pero no le encontró ningún parecido, el también había crecido en Forks y jamás vio un chico como aquel, quizás su memoria no era tan buen después de todo, o tal vez el chico había sido demasiado tímido durante su niñez.

— Debe estar impaciente —menciono Jacob frunciendo el cejo mirando su celular—. No me ha llamado ni una vez, a veces suela ser así ¿Sabe?, las mujeres a veces son raras.

Edward asintió la cabeza, él sufría la experiencia con su propia hermana.

— ¿Esta de vacaciones? —pregunto Jacob guardando el celular en su chaqueta negra.

— Solo visita de rutina a un familiar —dijo Edward volteando la cabeza a la ventanilla, Chicago se veía como una mancha luminosa en el terreno.

— Pues debería pasar por la reserva de Forks —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—. Tenemos las mejores playas del estado, si quiere puede invitar a su familiar.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Edward queriendo cortar la conversación sin ser descortés.

— Creo que dormiré un poco —dijo Jacob cerrando los ojos—. Después de todo, no son muchas horas hasta Forks.

Jacob quedo dormido instantemente, dando lugar a que Edward meditara sin necesidad de parecer una persona grosera y antipática, como algunos de sus colegas mucho mayores lo catalogaban, siempre solía llevarse bien con los enfermeros, anestesiólogos y uno que otro especialista, de ese modo había conocido a sus dos cuñados, Emmett un anestesiólogo, demasiado solicitado en el hospital y a Jasper, el ingeniero que programaba casi todas las maquinas del hospital.

El viaje resulto ser mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba, claro, excepto por los ronquidos de Jacob que tenia alarmado a medio avión, en especial a las mujeres que lo miraban como algo indecente. Eso le recordaba, las chanzas que solía hacerle Alice, decía que roncaba como un elefante con gripa, aunque nunca supo si era verdad.

Una chica de melena ondulada y morena se levanto algo impaciente de su silla, parecía sufrir enormemente por el ruido provocado por su vecino, una jovencita menuda y blanca como la leche que movía la cabeza con disgusto, casi parecía ver a una persona que Edward nunca había olvidado a pesar de sus años alejado de Forks.

Un mensaje de texto sobresalto a Edward en su asiento, quitando la mirada de la chica que se había perdido por el pasillo con disgusto, reviso el mensaje con rapidez, se notaba a leguas que Alice estaba impaciente por que el avión llegara a su destino; Edward observo el reloj en su muñeca derecha y se dio cuenta que muy pronto serían las nueve, además que en cualquier momento aterrizarían en el aeropuerto.

La impaciencia de Alice fue recompensada después de media hora, cuando vio a su hermano caminar como un sonámbulo y arrastrando una maleta como si esta fuera el suplicio más grande de su vida, Jasper lo observo con cierta compasión, sabia lo duro que era para Edward regresar a un pueblo del que no había querido saber en mucho tiempo; Alice se soltó de la mano de su esposo y corrió abrazar a su hermano mayor que la recibió con gran alegría.

— ¡Edward! —dijo Alice con un chillido—, te extrañe mucho.

— Yo también, pequeña —dijo Edward despeinando la melena azabache de su hermana—. ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien —dijo Alice soltando la cintura de su hermano para observarlo—. Tengo un montón de cosas por contarte, no me vas a creer lo que tengo que decirte, es casi como si fuera una película de Hollywood.

— No lo abrumes Alice —intervino Jasper estrechando la mano de su cuñado—. ¿Cómo esta la familia?

— Todos bien, excepto papá —contesto Edward con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a papá? —inquirió Alice un poco asustada.

— Solo que se llevo a Rosalie a su congreso —contesto Edward con una sonrisa—, ya sabes que no lo deja a sol y sombra.

— Siempre ha sido muy protectora con papá —dijo Alice con reprobación y lanzo una mirada a las espaldas de su hermano—. Mira quien viene ahí Jasper, ¿Crees que debemos decirle?

Edward no escucho la respuesta de su cuñado, para volver su mirada al chico que había tenido escandalizado a todo el avión con sus ronquidos, tenia el semblante fresco, como si acabara de salir de una ducha refrescante. Jacob se acercaba con familiaridad hacia ellos, quizás para reiterar la invitación a la reserva donde vivía y la de que alardeaba como si fuera la ultima maravilla del planeta.

— Hola Alice —saludo Jacob deteniéndose junto Edward—. ¿Edward es tu hermano?

— Así es —contesto Alice con un movimiento rápido de cabeza—. ¿Se conocen?

— Venía sentado a su lado —dijo Jacob buscando con la mirada a una persona.

— Me imagino que escandalizaste a todo el avión con tus ronquidos –dijo Alice con una reprobación juguetona—. Ella no va venir Jake.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto Jacob observando a la hermana de Edward con sorpresa.

— Nessie tuvo un ligero resfriado —comento Jasper con cierta tensión—. La ha llevado al hospital, ya sabes lo protectora que es con su hija.

Edward no entendía nada de aquella conversación, supuso que Nessie debía ser la novia de Jacob, cuando lo vio irse con mucha premura del aeropuerto y despidiéndose a medias de los presentes. Al igual que el chico, Edward, Alice y Jasper también salieron al parqueadero para marcharse, notaba la tensión entre Alice y Jasper, como si ellos supieran que la chica no se había enfermado de gripe, sino de algo mucho más grave, la actitud de Jasper al volante se lo confirmo.

— ¿No es gripe, cierto? —pregunto Edward observando a un tenso Jasper que iba a su lado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Jasper mirando por un momento a su cuñado.

Alice soltó un suspiro desganado en la parte de atrás del coche.

— Se ha caído de un árbol —respondió Alice mirando por la ventanilla del auto—. Nessie es muy necia, creo que por eso le pusieron ese nombre.

— ¿Es la novia de Jacob? —pregunto Edward curioso.

Alice soltó una risa misteriosa.

— No, es apenas una niña —contesto la chica—. Ella es hija de Bella Swan.

* * *

_Hola a los lectores que pasaron esta historia y tambien auqellos seguidores de mi otra historia, Se preguntaran ¿Por qué decidi escribir otra cosa, en vez de terminar de escribir el otro capitulo? lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, esto solo sera un historia corta, para desestrezarme y encontrar un camino para terminar la otra historia._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si no, asi es la vida._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad, hasta entonces._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

* * *

**II**

Bella Swan.

Habían pasado casi ocho años desde que Edward había escuchado ese nombre. Inmediatamente se olvido que iba en un auto rumbo a Forks, para hacerse cargo del embarazo de su hermana que se encontraba en la etapa final, lo único que podía recordar era unos ojos chocolate que sonreían todo el tiempo sin importarle los problemas que tuviera en su casa.

Isabella había sido la primera amiga que había tenido desde que se habían mudado a Forks, aunque nunca estaba un año completo a su lado, solía llegar todos los veranos con una historia nueva que contar, siempre tan descabelladas como los absurdos accidentes que le sucedían cuando caminaba incluso por una superficie plana. Edward la había visto crecer todos los años hasta que se volvió una mujer.

Bella, como le gustaba que la llamara, se había asentado en Forks cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, su madre se había casado de nuevo y no quería interponerse en su felicidad, había llegado diciendo que Charlie necesitaba de su ayuda, si quería sobrevivir mucho tiempo como policía, siempre decía que no entendía como había sobrevivido pese a sus practicas negligentes en la cocina.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que había decidió quedarse en el pueblo, todos los chicos de la escuela querían tener una oportunidad con la hija del jefe de policía, Bella tenia la excusa perfecta para todos, esconderse detrás de Edward para que dejaran de fastidiarla, y él la protegía para que nadie la incomodara, toda la situación termino conllevando…

— ¿Edward? —pregunto Alice zarandeándole un hombro—, ¿Estas bien?

— Si, solo estoy cansado —dijo Edward bostezando—. Mamá me dijo que están ocupando nuestra antigua casa.

— Es una casa muy espaciosa —intervino Jasper manejando con moderación—. Lo mejor de todo, es que no esta en el pueblo.

— A Jasper no le gusta las multitudes —comento Alice frunciendo el cejo—. No entiendo como haces para trabajar en la preparatoria.

— Por que solo me encargo de la programación de las computadoras —comento Jasper observando la carretera con demasiada atención—. La única que me habla es Bella.

Alice observo a su hermano, para mirar su reacción, pero Edward parecía estar mucho más allá de Bella y lo que había representado en un momento de su vida. Edward observaba sin ver el comienzo de su nueva vida, su mente aun seguía perdida por la última información que Alice le había proporcionado.

Bella había sobrevivido magníficamente a su partida, había hecho una vida y hasta había tenido una hija, que seguramente sería igual de hermosa que ella, y tendría un hogar bien constituido con Jacob, ahora comprendía que los chocolates y el oso inmenso que traía en el avión iban para ella.

Jasper había manejado muy rápido desde el aeropuerto hasta su antigua casa, esta seguía como la última vez que la había visto antes de marcharse, blanca y con muchos cristales, era la casa perfecta para su hermana y los hijos posibles que llenaría los espacios con sus sonrisas y travesuras, quizás siguiendo los pasos de los anteriores niños, cuya diversión era esconderse entre los matorrales para asustar a la gente…

— Reconstruí tu habitación de nuevo —comento Alice cuando transpusieron el umbral de la sala—, espero que recuerdes como llegar a ella.

— Aun lo recuerdo —dijo Edward cargando sus maletas—. Lo que yo espero, es que no hayas hecho mucho esfuerzo en esto, sabes que no me incomodaría dormir en el sofá de la sala.

— Cuando Alice se propone algo, no hay quien la detenga —intervino Jasper cerrando la puerta de la entrada—. Se lo dije muchas veces, pero nunca me hizo caso.

– Alice —dijo Edward con reproche.

— Solo quería que estuvieras cómodo —repuso Alice poniendo esa cara que derretía hasta el corazón más duro.

— Buenas noches —se despido Edward negando con la cabeza.

— Que descanses Edward —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

— Dulces sueños hermanito —grito Alice cuando lo perdió de vista en las escaleras.

Edward intuía que no tendría dulces sueño como su hermana esperaba, nunca había contado con que iba regresar a Forks, y quizás fuera una treta del destino tener que volver a Bella, sabia muy bien que la ultima vez que se habían visto solo hubieron lagrimas y palabras duras, por eso había decidido marcharse a Chicago, donde su recuerdo no lo siguiera con tanta insistencia.

Pero las cosas ahora parecían ponerse en el lugar, donde siempre debieron haber estado, solo que esta vez no seria Edward y Bella, seria Bella, Jacob y su hija Nessie. Edward decidió tomar una ducha refrescante, tal vez la noche que había tenido que pasar al lado de una señora que insistía en no perder a su hijo, solo había provocado que aquello enterrado por años, floreciera como si nunca se hubiera sepultado.

— No ocurrirá nada —musito Edward para si—. Ella me odia y así seguirá siendo.

Y con este pensamiento durmió una placida noche.

Alice se cepillaba el cabello con cierta preocupación, sabia que las cosas tarde o temprano terminarían descubriéndose, no había poder humano para tapar el sol con un solo dedo, o al menos las verdades escondidas por tanto tiempo. Ella jamás había entendido como es que nadie se había dado cuenta, o como Edward con dos dedos de frente no se había percatado que Charlie le mintió para separarlo de Bella.

— Ya es tarde Alice —comento Jasper observándola detrás de su libro de la semana—, sabes que no puedes desvelarte tanto.

— Me desvelare cuando nazca —comento Alice dejando el cepillo en la cómoda—. Así que un mes menos no será nada.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunto Jasper observándola con detenimiento—. Te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que algo te esta mortificando.

Alice apago el bombillo de la habitación y con parsimonia se fue a la cama, donde su marido la observaba con suspicacia, Jasper a veces solía ser demasiado perceptivo, lo que a veces asustaba a Bella, temía que Jacob se enterara que tanto él como Alice, le dijeran toda la verdad del asunto, pero Jasper nunca tendría intenciones de meterse en la vida de la gente, solo vivía para Alice y el hijo que estaba por nacer.

— ¿Me amas? –le pregunto Alice con ese tono que presagiaba nada bueno.

— Sabes que si —contesto Jasper dejando su libro en la mesa de noche para abrazar a su esposa—, pero no has respondido la pregunta.

— Creo que debe saberlo todo —dijo Alice cerrando los ojos—, se lo merece.

— No somos quienes para decidirlo —dijo Jasper cobijando los hombros de Alice—. Ellos deben resolver sus asuntos, ¿No crees?

Alice soltó un resoplido en señal de disgusto.

— Te apuesto, que cuando nazca el bebe, ellos no arreglaran su diferencias —comento Alice con voz somnolienta—. Bella y Edward son tal para cual, ambos son tercos para su propio bien.

— ¿Qué estas planeando Alice? —pregunto Jasper con recelo.

— Solo una ayudadita —contesto Alice bostezando—, ellos harán el resto.

— Jacob no se lo merece tampoco — declaró Jasper—. Él ha apoyado a Bella en los momentos más difíciles y no sería justo que vaya cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana.

— Bella no lo ama —altercó Alice con energía—. Y tampoco es sano mantener una relación solo por agradecimiento, es mejor que se de cuenta ahora, que esperar que tengan cincuenta años de matrimonio encima.

Jasper a veces se preguntaba, si su hijo saldría igual que Alice, siempre buscando la manera de que la gente fuera feliz de la manera que más le convenía, pero la gente no veía de la misma manera que Alice, eso le preocupaba, porque ella actuaba con las mejores intenciones que alguien podría actuar, pero quizás no todos comprendía el punto de vista especial que a veces le daba el aspecto de adivina.

— No te preocupes, Jazz —susurro Alice pretendiendo calmarlo—. Si no hay arreglo, te prometo que no intentare nada por remediarlo.

— Lo se —dijo Jasper intranquilo—. Ahora temo por Edward, sin necesidad que lo ayudes, creo que hará hasta lo imposible por seguir tu punto de vista.

— Él solo hará lo correcto —mustio Alice con voz adormilada—. Por eso nuestro hijo llevara su nombre.

Jasper sonrió, Alice solía ocurrírsele nombres verdaderamente extraños cada mes y hasta a veces semanas, su primer intento había sido Esme Isabella, por si nacía niña, luego paso al Rosalie Marie para no desairar a su hermana; cuando se había enterado que seria un niño, intento combinar los nombres de Jasper y Emmett en un solo nombre, pero no combinaban a pesar de los esfuerzos, ahora provisionalmente se llamaría Edward Carlisle, aunque probablemente terminaría agregándole el nombre de Jacob, si la disputa entre ellos no terminaba en tragedia.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome? —pegunto Jasper con ciertas reservas.

— Seguramente con sorpresa, luego con rabia y por último se alegrara —contesto Alice con voz pastosa—. Tienes razón, desvelarme me produce demasiado cansancio. Buenas noches Jasper.

— Buenas noches Alice —dijo Jasper besando la cima de su cabeza.

Jasper durmió con el pensamiento, de que las cosas en Forks, no volverían a ser iguales, cuando Edward pusiera un pie en el hospital del poblado.

Edward se levanto con un optimismo sin precedentes, ni siquiera se podía comparar cuando le habían anunciado que trabajaría en el mejor hospital de Chicago, bajo por las escaleras silbando una cancioncilla que le había fascinado mucho cuando era adolescente, pero que por cosas de los años y la universidad, la había dejado de utilizar, quizás temiendo que lo tomaran por un niñato.

Un olor a panqueque recién bajo del sartén, lo desvió de su camino a la puerta, no quería ser una carga para su hermana, había planeado tomar algo por el camino o tal vez en la cafetería del hospital, ya había aprendido a vivir con esa comida por muchos años, así que no había diferencia entre la comida de un hospital de pueblo a un hospital de una gran ciudad.

— ¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte? —cuestiono Alice acariciando su embarazo.

— Pensé que aun seguías en cama —se disculpo Edward—. Cosa que deberías estar haciendo en este momento.

— Estoy embarazada, no lisiada –contradijo Alice—. Así que vas a tener que inventarte una excusa más convincente.

— ¿Jasper? —pregunto Edward sentándose para tomar su desayuno.

— Se fue a la preparatoria, aun no ha terminado de instalar algunos software —contesto Alice alzando los hombros despreocupadamente—, ¿Quieres que te lleve el almuerzo al mediodía? Me han dicho que la comida del hospital es fatal.

— No hay necesidad Alice —dijo Edward tomando un sorbo del jugo—. Debes descansar, además existen más locales de comidas en el pueblo.

—Voy a visitar a Nessie —comento Alice mirando a su hermano con atención—. Así que pensé, que podría llevarte algo de comer, mamá me ha contado que no te alimentas bien últimamente.

— Esta bien —refunfuño Edward, planeando tener una conversación con su madre—; pero no harás más esfuerzos durante el día, ¿Me escuchas Alice Whitlock?

— Lo prometo, doctor —dijo Alice con esfuerzo.

Por alguna razón, Edward sospecho de la actitud benevolente de Alice, si por algo se caracterizaba su hermana era por salirse con la suya.

— ¿Vas añadir algo más? —pregunto Alice.

— No —dijo Edward levantándose de la mesa—. Te veo al mediodía.

Edward salió muy apurado de la casa, tenia para transportarse la motocicleta que Jasper le había ofrecido antes de mudarse a Forks, quizás la velocidad lo ayudara a no pensar en devolverse, para hacerle toda clase de preguntas a su hermana acerca de Bella Swan, si, por que le interesaba saber todos los pormenores sobre ella y por que rayos tenía una relación un tipo con apariencia de loco como lo era el dichoso Jacob.

El hospital no quedaba tan lejos de su antigua casa, lo identifico por la gente que hacia fila para reclamar los medicamentos, en el mismo lugar de siempre. El vigilante lo saludo de manera parca, después de preguntarle a donde se dirigía, cual era el motivo de su visita y que le mostrara algún documento de identificación. El sitio seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, blanco y lleno de gente que se paseaba de arriba hacia abajo, como si aquello le ayudara a que el reloj corriera con más prisa, solo le quedaban unos cuantos minutos para entrevistarse con el director y posteriormente pasar al área de su especialidad.

— Perdone —lo llamo una vocecita desde el interior de un cuarto—. ¿Podría ayudarme?

Edward se detuvo a medio camino de su entrevista, al interior de un cuarto, se encontraba una niña de al parecer unos ocho años, tenía la piel blanca, los ojos del color del chocolate, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su cabello era broncíneo, aunque estaba hecho una maraña de bucles que le colgaban en desorden.

— ¿Es usted doctor? —pregunto la niña observándolo con ojos graves—. Debe serlo, últimamente se habla de lo mismo por este pasillo.

— Si, soy doctor —contesto Edward entrando al cuarto con cautela—. ¿Qué te sucedió para estar internada?

— Me caí de un árbol —dijo la niña alzando los hombros con despreocupación—. Perdone la molestia, pero ¿me arreglaría las almohadas?, mi mamá se fue a conseguir mi desayuno.

Edward le acomodo las almohadas a la pequeña, admitía que la niña tenia demasiado ingenio y viveza, parecía ser muy independiente para su edad, aunque demasiado ingenua como para pedirle a cualquier extraño que acomodara las almohadas de su cama.

— Soy Edward Cullen —dijo Edward terminando de arreglarle las almohadas—. La próxima vez, espera a que tu mamá llegue, no puedes dejar que cualquier extraño entre a la habitación.

— Lo se —dijo la niña haciendo un puchero—, pero las almohadas estaban muy incomodas. ¿Tú eres hermano de la tía Alice?

— ¿La tía Alice? —pregunto Edward observando la niña extrañado.

— La tía Alice me conto que antes tenía el apellido Cullen —conto la niña con emoción—. Ella es muy divertida, me utiliza como su maniquí personal, aunque mi mamá no le gusta que a ella le hagan lo mismo.

Edward entendió en ese instante de quien se trataba, aquella niña describía con demasiada certeza a su hermana, solo alguien con la mentalidad de Alice, podía utilizar niños para ser su conejillos de indias para modelar los diseños que salían de esa loca cabeza.

— Soy Nessie Swan —se presento la niña estirando su manita hacía Edward—, aunque mi nombre verdadero es Reneesme, no me pregunte que significa, por que solo a mi mamá se le pudo ocurrir un nombre bien extraño.

— ¿Tu mamá? —repito Edward consternado—. ¿Tu mamá es Bella?

Antes que la niña pudiera contestarle a Edward, alguien entro a la habitación con parsimonia, Edward se quedo de piedra, solo una persona podría entrar en esa habitación y a esa hora.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto una voz que no había escuchado en muchos años.

* * *

_Hola a los 69 que leyeron este fic de manera valiente y gracias a la unica persona que puso su review, no planeo mucho extenderme, pero quiero agradecer a quienes hayan esperado que actualizara de nuevo, asi que aspiro que más gente pase por aqui y opine de esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo y que sera cortita, asi que mis lectores de "Del crepusculo al amanecer", si es que pasan por aqui, no se preocupen estoy tratando de que el proximo capitulo salga pronto. Ya saben las ocupaciones, no te dejan en paz ni un segundo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad..._

_;) Kathyarius_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

_

* * *

_**III**

— ¡Tía Angela! —chillo la niña con demasiado entusiasmo.

La chica se las arreglo para caminar con unas bolsas y darle un abrazo a Nessie con efusividad, tratando de no lastimarle el pie enyesado que luchaba por mantenerse en el centro de la cama. Edward se sintió incomodo bajo la mirada de la chica, ella había sido incondicional de Bella, estaba seguro que también lo odiaba.

— Es un doctor —soltó Nessie observando a Ángela con adoración—, y es hermano de la tía Alice.

— Lo se —contesto Ángela acariciando los bucles desordenados de la niña—. Aunque Alice no menciono que iba a volver, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Anoche —contesto Edward con reservas. El tono de Ángela era de una acusación implícita—. Si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Puedes volver? —pidió Nessie con una expresión, que sin duda había aprendido de Alice.

— ¡Nessie! —Le regaño Ángela—. El doctor Cullen, debe tener más pacientes y tú no eres la única internada aquí.

— Pero puede pasar en un rato libre —contradijo Nessie con experticia—, ¿cierto?

Ángela lo observo con una ceja arqueada, era una clara advertencia: no debía acercarse a la niña, si no quería sufrir consecuencias. Y Edward tenia claro una cosa, la furia de Bella era algo que no quería volver a repetir.

— Lo intentare —dio Edward tratando de ser diplomático—. Espero que te mejores rápido Nessie; Ángela.

— Edward —dijo la chica con un seco cabezazo.

El chico volvió a respirar cuando salió de la habitación, un encuentro con Ángela era algo que no se esperaba, seguramente Bella lo sabría al mediodía y no dudaría en ir reclamarle por haber visitado a su hija, a veces ella solía reñir por cosas absurdas, pero Edward sabía que nada podía hacer ahora, ella había hecho una vida aparte con un hombre bastante particular.

El director se había mostrado demasiado amigable, para el gusto de Edward, sabia que solo mostraba su cara bonachona por su padre, Carlisle era un medico muy reconocido en el país, en especial por las cirugías tan complicadas que habían sido publicadas en las revistas más prestigiosas de medicina, a veces el chico sentía que la gente solo era amable o le hablaba por su padre y no por él.

El área de emergencia era su especialidad, podía trabajar bajo presión y tomar decisiones que a veces nadie más podía, por eso era un elemento tan indispensable en el hospital de Chicago, nadie como él para hacerse cargo de los casos más difíciles e instruir a los internos para que le perdieran el miedo a las emergencias; sin embargo Forks, era un pueblo tan tranquilo que la única emergencia que había tenido era de una señora que se había cortado con el abrelatas de su casa.

Edward observaba con impaciencia la entrada de las emergencias, esperando el ingreso de Bella por su propio pie o quizás en una camilla, y por otro lado vigilaba el reloj, que ya casi anunciaban las doce del día, y si mal no recordaba Alice vendría al hospital, sin dudarlo se formaría un problema sin precedentes y un escándalo que no quería presenciar. Sus malas predicciones fueron interrumpidas, por la voz de una enfermera.

— ¡Por fin una verdadera emergencia! —comento la enfermera poniéndose guantes de látex—. Al parecer doctor, es un accidente en carretera.

Edward contemplo por encima de la cabeza de la enfermera, a un chico que venia echando pestes a diestra y siniestra, acusando a los paramédicos de la mala atención y del incomodo collarín que no lo dejaba mover el cuello, el doctor no se demoro mucho en identificarlo, era su mismo vecino que había escandalizado a medio avión con sus ronquidos, y que al parecer ahora se dedicaba a escandalizar a las enfermeras con su vocabulario extravagante.

— ¿Qué haremos contigo Jacob Black? —pregunto la enfermera que ahora lo examinaba con reprobación—. Si no eres tú, es Bella; ¿Qué vamos hacer con los dos?

— Hey, Edward —saludo Jacob mostrándole una amigable sonrisa—; ¿Eres medico?, es toda una sorpresa.

La enfermera Molly lo observo con reprobación, mientras le hacia las curaciones necesarias. Edward tomo uno de los tantos formularios de emergencias y comenzó a llenarlo de acuerdo con el examen a simple vista, eso también le costaría otro encuentro inevitable con Bella, el destino en verdad parecía estar intentando reunirlo sin importarle, cuan podían salir heridos de ese encuentro.

— Tiene suerte —comento la enfermera a Jacob—. El doctor Cullen, es una eminencia en esto de las curaciones rápidas, así que lo más seguro es que te enviemos a casa.

— ¡Esta loca! —salto Jacob—. No ve que me he roto una costilla y un par de dedos.

— La enfermera tiene razón —comento Edward acercándose a Jacob—. Al parecer solo tiene contusiones, nada grave, solo un susto.

— ¿Esta seguro? —pregunto Jacob con desconfianza—, ¿No cree que debo quedarme en observación?

Edward lo examino concienzudamente, al parecer el accidente de Jacob no había sido gran cosa, más bien parecía ser un accidente a propósito que le había salido muy mal, solo tenia unos cuantos golpes en los brazos y en las piernas, unos cuantos raspones en la cara, no había costillas rotas y mucho menos dedos que lamentar, solo había sido un susto y nada más.

Jacob parecía nada contento con el diagnostico, era como si quisiera en verdad estar mal para hacer sentir a alguien culpable; Bella solía relacionarse con gente, que la hacia sentir culpable con solo mirarla, al parecer esa costumbre no había desaparecido totalmente, por que Jacob Black parecía un experto en hacer cosas a propósito para retenerla.

— ¿Esta seguro que puedo irme? —pregunto Jacob de nuevo.

—Si —contesto Edward rellenado una prescripción para el dolor—. Con estos medicamentos, aliviara el dolor que le causa el accidente. A propósito, ¿Cómo sucedió el accidente?

— La moto resbalo en la carretera —respondió Jacob observando hacia el techo—. Venia a visitar a Nessie, la hija de mi novia, Bella es su nombre; el caso, es que por manejar a mucha velocidad no vi el suelo mojado.

— El clima de Forks, siempre es sorprendente —comento Edward terminando de llenar unas formas—. Le diré a la enfermera, que le practique una tomografía para descartar cualquier trauma en la cabeza.

— Eso suena mucho más razonable —dijo Jacob soltando un suspiro—, ¿Podría hacerme un favor doctor?

Edward sopeso por un segundo las palabras del chico, que seguramente le pediría que le avisara a su novia del accidente que había tenido, era la peor broma que podía sucederle en esta vida, tener que hablar con Bella después de tanto tiempo, para decirle que su novio había tenido un accidente de transito.

— Si esta en mis manos —contesto Edward escondiéndose tras las formas que debía llenar.

— Bella debe estar en alguna parte de este hospital —comenzó Jacob observando el doctor como si fuera el héroe del año—. Seguramente, debe estar preocupada por que no he llegado, ¿Puede decirle usted que estoy en emergencias?

— ¿En que habitación esta? —pregunto Edward sin la mínima intención de ir personalmente a avisarle.

— 114 —contesto Jacob con un hilo de voz.

— Esta bien —comento Edward pasándole unos documentos a la enfermera de emergencias—. Llévelo a que le practiquen una tomografía, para asegurarnos que no tiene una lesión en la cabeza.

— Como diga, doctor —dijo la enfermera yendo con los documentos hacia la salida.

Jacob eligió el momento perfecto para echarse un siestita en el hospital. Edward aprovecho para dirigirse a la cafetería, seguramente Alice ya debía estar esperándolo para echarle esa producción hollywoodense, que Jasper no le había permitido contar, era más que seguro que Bella sería la principal protagonista de la película, aunque no le apetecía mucho la historia de Jacob y mucho menos la de su hija.

Edward entro a la cafetería con aire receloso, lo ultimo que le pasaría en el día, seria ver a Ángela y Bella despotricando de su llegada a Forks, pero ninguna de las dos estaba en el local, solo su hermana que agitaba la mano como loca, parecía que no se daba cuenta que era diferente a las demás personas del lugar.

El chico tomo lugar frente a su hermana pequeña, a veces se preguntaba como podía tener una hermana como ella, tratando de arreglarle la vida sin que pudiera opinar o acomodar las cosas a su conveniencia, ahora estaba seguro que solo lo había hecho venir, para que se encontrara con Bella y solucionaran sus problemas a medias, pero el cielo sabia que las cosas entre ellos ya no tenían arreglo.

— Hola —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Aun no se me olvida tu plato favorito.

Claro que se le había olvidado, solo que no admitiría que seguramente llamo a Esme para que le solucionara el problema.

— Se ve delicioso —comento Edward tomando el recipiente—, espero que hayas mejorado en la cocina.

— Tonto —dijo Alice mostrándole la lengua—. ¿Cómo crees que Jasper ha sobrevivido este año en Forks? Y no precisamente por asistir al Lodge.

Nunca había probado la comida por Alice, así que admitir que tenia la completa razón era algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer, por que de seguro, el embarazo la pondría a llorar en la cafetería, a veces solían ocurrir cosas demasiado extrañas con mujeres embarazadas.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Alice? — pregunto Edward mirando a su hermana con atención.

— Sobre que Edward —dijo Alice observándolo con atención.

— Que te hiciste amiga de Bella —prosiguió Edward frunciendo el cejo—, además que su hija te llama tía Alice, ¿No nos dijiste que ni siquiera estaban en Forks?

Si algo odiaba Edward era que le mintieran, Alice sabía el dolor que le causaba el tema Bella y el cual, no había podido superar a pesar de estar alejado de ella, pero si le hubiera dicho la verdad, ni siquiera hubiera hecho la promesa de cuidarla durante el embarazo para la tranquilidad de su madre, pero era la única idea que se le había ocurrido para que encarara su pasado de una vez por todas.

— ¿De quien es la niña? —continuo Edward con su interrogatorio—. De Jacob no es, por que me lo hubiera contado, ¿Acaso se acostó con el tonto de Newton o el raro de Yorkie?

Si, Edward no había superado el dolor que Bella le había ocasionado, aun recordaba como ella le había echado a la cara que nunca lo había querido y solamente lo había usado para dejar de ser una niña, que siempre le había gustado el idiota de Mike, solo que nunca había intentado nada hasta que Jessica se hubo ido de su lado.

Alice soltó un suspiro, Edward estaba celoso, no había perdido esos fantasmas.

— Primero que todo, Mike no es un idiota y Eric, no es ningún raro —dijo Alice perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Segundo, Newton y Eric no se acercaban a Bella, temiendo que tú los mandaras al hospital, además Bella no le gustaba ninguno de los dos.

— Pero si un tipo, que ronca escandalosamente —soltó Edward con impotencia.

— Admito, que si se le ha pasado la mano en esto —dijo Alice observando a Edward con seriedad—. Pero Jacob la ha ayudado en los momentos más difíciles de la crianza de Nessie, además tú no sabes lo que ha pasado para que la juzgues.

¿Qué no la juzgara? Alice le estaba pidiendo algo imposible, Bella había perdido su buena opinión desde el momento que le había contado la terrible historia, por la que se había marchado de Forks para nunca volver, así que no le interesaba "Bella, la victima", además por que seguramente Charlie lo llenaría de plomo en algún momento que viniera al hospital para visitar a su nieta.

— Su padre me odia, seguramente en cualquier momento me lo encontrare por aquí —comento Edward tomando un poco del jugo que su hermana había hecho—. Corro peligro y así tú dices que no la juzgue.

— Charlie no vendrá —dijo Alice bajando la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Edward con un resoplido—. Lo ascendieron seguramente a una jefatura en Seattle.

Alice negó con la cabeza, a la misma vez que unas lágrimas se empezaron acumular en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Alice? —pregunto Edward alarmado—, ¿Te duele algo? Perdóname, a veces se me olvida que necesitas cuidados para tu embarazo. Vamos para que te revise, Jasper me mata, si por mi culpa no nace su hijo.

Alice lo observo con recriminación, era obvio que no sentía ninguna anormalidad por su embarazo, pero los hombres tardaban mucho en asimilar las lagrimas de una mujer, si el novio se tardaba un siglo en comprenderlo, los hermanos podían hacerlo en milenios.

— No me duele nada —aclaro Alice con voz clara—. Si sigues comportándote de ese modo, si tendré que pasar los últimos días en un hospital, ¿Sabes? Tu estrés es contagioso.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me estrese? —inquirió Edward con un tono sarcástico—. Nos has estado ocultando la verdad por tanto tiempo; ¿Acaso pretendes verme muerto por culpa de un policía maniaco?

— No corres ningún peligro —contradijo Alice con un tono de voz quebrada—. Charlie murió dos semanas después de que Jasper y yo llegáramos a Forks.

Edward quedo tan tieso en su silla, como si la noticia fuera la cosa más espantosa del mundo, no era de alegrarse tampoco por que el tormento de su adolescencia decidera pasar a una mejor vida, si no que era increíble que alguien tan enérgico y lleno de odio hacia los adolescentes pudiera haber resultado muerto de un momento a otro.

— Me pido que te dijera, que lo perdonaras por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato —prosiguió Alice como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que Edward estaba en shock—. Pero como sabrás, esas noticias no se dan por teléfono. En verdad estaba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido, después de muchos años comprendió que no eras una mala persona.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —pregunto Edward con un hilo de voz—, ¿Cuándo tuviera la valentía de irlo a buscar en la jefatura de policía? ¿O cuando decidiera ir a visitar a tu ya sabes quien al cementerio?

— Quise decírtelo anoche —objeto Alice poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano—. Pero Jasper, no quería que te abrumara con toda la información anoche, lo más probable es que te hubieras ido al cementerio para comprobarlo.

Jasper era demasiado persuasivo y lo conocía incluso mejor que Alice, por nada era su mejor amigo, aunque le había disgustado al principio que se hubiera enamorado de su hermana, sin conocerla más que en dos segundos.

— ¡Alice! —llamo una vocecita impaciente a sus espaldas—. Eres la más pésima amiga que he tenido y si no es por que estas embarazada, te juro que no querría verte en toda mi vida.

El destino parecía nunca dejarlo en paz.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, muchas gracias a las dos personas que pusieron su mensaje el capitulo, de veras agradezco que la historia este llamando su atención y les parezca interesante. Espero que aquellos que aun no se han atreviso a colocar un mensaje lo hagan, me gustaria saber que les gusta, que les disgusta y que le pueden cambiar a la historia, mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, aspiro no demorarme mucho en una proxima actualización, pero la obligaciones al igual que el destino a Edward, no me dejan en paz._

_Hasta un próximo capitulo, hasta entonces..._

_;) Kathyarius_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

**IV**

Edward sentía miles de toneladas de odio a sus espaldas, parecía que las mujeres de Forks se habían puesto de acuerdo para odiarlo. ¿Pero quien podía culparlas? Para todas ellas él solamente era un irresponsable que había jugado con los sentimientos de Bella, cuando había sido todo lo contrario.

Si mal no recordaba, había intentado por todos los medios pedir una explicación sobre el cambio repentino de Bella, pero ella simplemente le había dicho que lo había utilizado y todos esos momentos juntos, nunca habían significado más que una lección de aprendizaje para conquistar a quien verdaderamente le interesaba, quizás Alice tenia razón, ella no se había acostado con Mike o Eric, simplemente debió hacerlo con algún turista que iba visitar la reserva indígena.

— Tierra, llamando a Edward —dijo Alice pasando una mano por su cara—, ¿Aun estas ahí?

— Lo siento —se disculpo Edward—. Pero estaba pensando en el paciente que esta en urgencias.

— Si, y que se llevaron hacerle una tomografía —intervino Ángela sentándose en la mesa junto a su hermana—. ¿No pensabas decírselo a Bella?

— Seria de lo más inoportuno —dijo Alice preocupada—. Demasiadas emociones juntas, su hija en el hospital, Jacob accidentado y Edward de regreso a Forks.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? —inquirió Ángela con un tono duro—. ¿No crees que fue suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Bella?

Eward frunció el cejo, "Bella, la victima", parecía que todas las mujeres estaban ciegas, echándole la culpa a los hombres de todo lo malo que les había pasado, pero nadie sospechaba que la única victima de aquella relación era él, claro que nunca lo reconocerían, solo por que los hombres tenían una mala fama.

— Edward no regreso por Bella —tercio Alice disgustada—. Lo hizo para hacerse cargo de mis últimos días del embarazo. Creo Ángela, que esa pregunta es inoportuna. Además no debemos meternos en sus problemas, son de ellos, no de nosotros.

— No pienso ver a Bella otra vez como un zombie —escupió Ángela con rabia—, de no haber sido por…

— ¡Ángela! —advirtió Alice con una mirada de enojo—. Si continuas así, creo que Edward va tener que llevarme a urgencias, los disgustos no son recomendables en mi estado.

Edward observaba a las dos mujeres con asombro, Alice parecía estar ocultando muchas cosas más, de las que se veían a simple vista, pero sabía que nada podía hacer por averiguar, ella sacaría la excusa de su embarazo para evadir cualquier pregunta, y Ángela, seguramente le echaría un balde de agua caliente, antes que contestarle cualquier cosa acerca de Bella.

— Lo siento —se disculpo Ángela con preocupación—. Sabes que nunca haría algo que lastimara a tu bebe.

— Lo mejor es que me marche —comento Edward levantándose de la mesa—. Alice, dile a Isabella, que Jacob esta en urgencias. Que tengas una buena tarde.

— Pero… —dijo Alice en desacuerdo.

— Hablaremos en la noche –dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa que no sentía—. Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, Ángela.

— Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo —dijo Ángela con los dientes apretados.

Edward ignoro el último comentario de Ángela. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la cantidad de recuerdos que parecían tomar forma en el espejo del baño para los médicos, el chico del cabello broncíneo, no veía su rostro más adulto, si no el que tenía cuando contaba con dieciocho años, tratando de comprender por que su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, sin que nadie le preguntara si quería marcharse de Forks para siempre.

Cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro. El jefe Swan nunca lo había querido, ni siquiera la primera vez que puso los pies en su puerta por culpa del invierno impredecible de Forks, entonces solo era un niño de nueve años cuya bicicleta se había estropeado por culpa de Bella, por que ella había elegido cruzarse en su camino y chocarse justo con él, esa debió ser la señal suficiente para nunca hablarle, odiarle por haber echado a perder su bici nueva, por el contrario, se había preocupado más por la pequeña que estaba en el suelo llorando que por su propia integridad física.

Una risita se le escapo al recordar el indignado rostro del policía, ese día parecía un toro a punto de explotar, acusándolo de haber empujado a su princesita al suelo y haberle causado un gran daño, ¿Quién iba a predecir que la princesita le causaría un daño irreparable a él?; un daño que ni siquiera imaginó, cuando descubrió una Bella diferente a la niña que su bici había atropellado, el día en que su forma de ver cambió debió haberse alejado, en vez de caer rendido a sus pies como un idiota.

— ¡Doctor Cullen! —llamo la enfermera con urgencia.

Edward se seco con rapidez la cara, lo menos que necesitaba era distraerse por culpa de Bella, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la causante de sus males y no al revés como lo pretendía ver Ángela y seguramente el resto de mujeres pertenecientes a Forks.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Edward al ver a la enfermera palidecer—. ¿Acaso nos traen sobrevivientes de un accidente de tránsito?

— ¡Claro que no! —contesto la enfermera horrorizada—. Se necesita su presencia en cirugía, al parecer la paciente de la 114 se ha caído de la cama y recién ayer le pusieron un yeso por una caída. Al parecer usted es el único de turno que puede resolver el caso.

Edward soltó un gruñido de exasperación, era justamente el sitio donde menos quería estar.

— ¿Y el doctor que la atendió ayer? —pregunto Edward frunciendo su cejas.

— Se encuentra descansado —respondió la enfermera con reprobación—. No deberíamos estar hablando de turnos doctor, una niña necesita atención y su pierna apenas se esta recuperando, ¿no le parece?

Edward asintió con un vertiginoso movimiento y salió de urgencias rumbo a la habitación de la hija de Bella, camino con más rapidez de la que pretendía, la enfermera prácticamente tenía que correr detrás suyo para darle alcance, solo alcanzaba escuchar algunas cosas referentes al caso, lo único fijo en su mente era mostrar una mascara de frialdad en cuanto la viera y no la ganas inmensas que estaba apretujando su estomago como advertencia, por que a pesar de lo ocurrido y el tiempo aun seguía queriéndola, sin importarle el sufrimiento que había pagado por tenerla.

Las personas y las paredes no existieron para Edward, ni siquiera las cabezas que se volvían cuando lo veían pasar hacía cirugía, juro por un instante haber visto a Newton del brazo de Jessica Stanley, otra de sus pesadillas en la adolescencia, la chica lo perseguía a donde iba, era claro que estaba obsesionada con él desde que le había ayudado a levantarse del suelo, simplemente por un gesto caballerosidad, pero ella pareció nunca entender que no le parecía atractiva desde ningún punto de vista, no solo por su físico, si no por que le gustaban mucho las cotillas y estaba seguro que una oportunidad, la escuela entera se habría dado cuenta de algo que hubiera pasado entre ellos.

— ¿Le han dado algo para calmar el dolor? —pregunto Edward cuando iban a llegar a cirugía.

— Un calmante —informo la enfermera—; pero el medico se puso muy nervioso al ver la niña gritando y entonces el director ha pensado en usted, se dice que ha trabajado bajo presión en su anterior empleo…

Más bien podría decir, que gracias al jefe Swan. Si algo tenia que agradecer a su pesadilla personal, era aprender hacer todo bajo presión, cada que visitaba a Bella debía escapar desde la ventana de un segundo piso para que no se pusiera dar tiros, debía escapar sigiloso en las mañanas para que no se enterara que pasaba la noche vigilando las pesadillas de su hija, aunque una vez no conto con la misma suerte.

— Espero que no sea grave —comento la enfermera Molly—. Es una niña muy dulce, aun recuerdo el día que nació.

— ¿Estuvo presente en el parto? —pregunto Edward tratando de no mostrarse ansioso.

— Sostuve el cuerpo de Bella —contesto la enfermera con un tono de emoción—. Era mi primer día de trabajo y recién llegaba a Forks, lloro mucho y solo su abuelo la calmo.

Era de imaginárselo, Charlie Swan calmaba hasta el viento que se atrevía cruzar por su casa.

— ¡Molly! —grito una voz que conocía a la perfección y que seguramente lo perseguiría hasta el último día de su vida—. ¿Cómo esta? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?

La enfermera se adelanto unos pasos y cubrió el cuerpo de Bella, que sollozaba de una manera incontrolable, Edward no podía ver nada desde su posición, solamente la mirada inquietante de Ángela que pretendía hacer menos visible su presencia y a una Alice que estaba sentada masajeándose la cabeza con signos de cansancio.

— No te preocupes —escucho decir la enfermera a Bella—. El doctor esta aquí, es una eminencia, ha venido desde Chicago, estará en buenas manos.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Edward a su hermana que masajeaba su cabeza constantemente.

— Ha sido un susto horrible —comento Alice mirándolo—. Lamento que no se haya podido evitar. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, ella es la que necesita tu ayuda.

— ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? —inquirió Edward frunciendo sus labios en desacuerdo—. Aparte de que estas embarazada, eres mi hermana y te quiero, no voy a permitir que algo malo te suceda mientras este aquí, así que regresas a la casa para descansar y no quiero que me discutas.

— Si señor —dijo Alice con un sonrisa cansada—. A veces se me olvida tu lado mandón.

Alice le observo de manera cansada, aunque más que cansada se sentía tensionada, no quería imaginarse la escena que armarían Edward y Bella cuando se vieran, era de esperarse que su amiga le formaría un problema por no avisarle que él había vuelto a Forks, y no le hablaría por lo que restara del nacimiento de su hijo; pero muy en el fondo, Alice pudo haber estado segura en las manos de cualquiera de los doctores del hospital, solo que no soportaba ver en lo que se había convertido Edward.

Edward ya no era el muchacho alegre que se despertaba por la mañanas silbando, tampoco aquel que se iba sigiloso en la noches para pelear contra la imaginarias pesadillas de Bella, tampoco un ser lleno de vida cuyo amor inundaba cada rincón de su casa; se había vuelto solitario, pensativo y ojeroso, no soportaba que una mujer se le acercara, tenia fobia a los bebes que entraban en su área y lo peor de todo, tenia su corazón vuelto una piedra.

— Vamos doctor —apremio una enfermera saliendo de cirugía—, creo que no se debe perder más tiempo.

— ¿Doctor? —llamo Bella cuando Edward dio la vuelta para que no lo viera.

— ¿Si? —contesto Edward apretando los dientes y maldiciendo su suerte.

— Es lo único que tengo —comento Bella hipando a causa del sufrimiento—. No soportaría verla quieta, es una niña enérgica. Por favor, cúrela.

— Es su deber —repuso Ángela con un tono duro—. Después de todo, es un doctor.

— ¡Ángela! —advirtió Alice con un tono de censura.

— Si me disculpan —dijo Edward entrando a cirugía, sin tener que dar explicaciones a quien no se las merecía.

La mascara que había planeado a lo largo del camino, se desvaneció al ver a la hija de Bella enroscada como un ratoncito en la mesa de cirugía, la niña apretaba sus ojitos tratando de no soltar un grito que alarmara a su madre que se encontraba afuera, era una niña demasiado valiente, que protegía a su madre y parecía quererla más de lo que ella se merecía, pero un ser pequeño que no sabía nada del pasado de Bella y no conocía los alcances de una mujer que nunca lo quiso.

Edward se movió ligero y se concentro en curar a la pequeña, esa niña parecía muy especial, incluso para Alice, quien raramente utilizaba a la gente como su maniquí personal, algo en esa pequeña le hacia revivir un amor muerto que había sentido una vez por alguien, parecía curarle esa fobia que había contraído con una pésima noticia, por que ella lo miraba con ojitos de confianza y de agradecimiento, en vez de resentimiento por hacerle doler más de lo que debería por su rota pierna.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentos para Alice, ella miraba nerviosamente a Bella y Ángela, esperaba que ambas se transformaran en algo espantoso para reclamarle sobre el regreso de Edward a Forks, pero ninguna de las dos tenia la intención de mencionar algo remotamente parecido, seguramente Ángela se estaba ahorrando un drama y de paso a ella también, Bella era capaz de no volverle hablar si se enteraba que su hermano estaba atendiendo a su hija.

— Ya no grita —musito Ángela rompiendo el silencio.

— Seguramente le han dado un calmante —comento Bella desviando sus ojos hacia la puerta de cirugía—. Ha sido un día de locos, primero Jacob en emergencias y ahora Nessie con su pierna… —no pudo continuar, un sollozo ahogo sus palabras.

— No te preocupes —menciono Alice masajeando su cabeza por el dolor—, esta en buenas manos.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —inquirió Bella mirando a su amiga con los ojos entornados—. El doctor es nuevo, no sabemos si viene de Chicago, escondiendo vaya a saber que.

— Bella —dijo Ángela con calma—, te sorprenderías mucho el saber quien es el nuevo doctor.

— ¿Pueden parar? —dijo Alice con toda la calma que pudo—. Creo que me iré a casa, no ayudaría mucho si de una vez me quedo en el hospital, por adelanto de parto.

— Lo siento —musito Bella disculpándose con la mirada—, no tienes la culpa de nada.

— La culpa es de Edward Cullen —escupió Ángela sin poderse contener.

— ¡Por favor! —mascullo Alice ofendida—. Ninguna de las dos puede acusarlo, además la culpa no solo es de él. Más bien creo que todos tenemos parte en ello. Lo mejor será irme, creo que como siempre terminare discutiendo. Saluda a Nessie de mi parte.

Alice se levanto mas que ofendida un poco asustada, no deseaba ver el espectáculo de circo que se armaría cuando Nessie saliera y Bella quisiera agradecer al medico que salvo la pierna de su hija, se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida, por que ella no contaba con que su pasado regresara a Forks, para resolver los asuntos a medias que habían quedado entre los dos.

Si las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, quizás ella jamás habría conocido a Jasper, estaba segura que aquello debió pasar por algo, nadie es maduro a los dieciocho y mucho menos consciente de las consecuencias de una mala cabeza, solo el cielo sabia lo furiosa que se pondría su hermana cuando lo supiera, ni que decir de sus padres, que aun seguían viendo a Bella como la causante de todos los males de Edward.

Edward termino con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando supo que Nessie recuperaría más pronto de lo que esperaba, el susto había quedado en eso, solo un susto, la niña no se había hecho demasiado daño al caer de la cama, por fortuna solo era de recomponer el yeso y aumentar una semana más para poder quitárselo. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de seguir la camilla donde transportaban la niña hacia el exterior, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera suceder cuando Bella lo descubriera, no aguantaría un segundo más y le diría todo lo que no había podido decirle la ultima vez que se habían visto.

El doctor Cullen se conformo con quedarse en el interior de cirugía escuchando a la enfermera reportar todo lo que había ocurrido dentro, oía la voz ansiosa de Bella que hacia miles de preguntas acerca del doctor y el por que de su falta de educación al no salir a informar lo que sucedía, la enfermera respondía contrariada, por que ella tampoco entendía al nuevo doctor y su forma particular de dirigirse a los familiares de sus pacientes.

Después de asegurarse que nadie más estaba en el pasillo, Edward salió de cirugía, tenia algo pendiente por hacer, aunque lo había planeado de otra manera y en otras circunstancias, no podía dejar de acudir al único lugar donde se podía desahogar, por fortuna Forks era un pueblo demasiado tranquilo y cuya vida no se podía comparar a la gran Chicago donde la mayoría de las emergencias era por la vida desenfrenada de una gran ciudad.

El director no había puesto demasiados obstáculos, por que al fin y al cabo Forks era tan predecible, que sabían cada cuanto a cada habitante le daba catarro. Necesitaba alejarse de ella y las ganas que amenazaban con derrumbar la puerta de la 114, para cobrarse todas las que le había hecho, pero por respeto y consideración a Nessie se había aguantado la ganas de verla llorando de la rabia.

Manejaba la moto de Jasper más del limite permitido en el pueblo, pero dudaba mucho que un policía le diera por mirar si los habitantes estaban de humor para respetar las señales de transito, solo deseaba llegar a un solo destino y poder gritar de rabia y frustración, por que era lo que sentía en ese instante, una frustración que se estaba instalando muy campante en su pecho, la frustración de haber perdido algo que había querido.

Edward camino entre las hojas secas que caían por la época, pateando aquí y allá, descargando su rabia donde pudiera ser recibida, observaba atentamente cada lapida buscando dos personas, pero ninguna de las dos parecía alegrarse de ser enterrados en el camino del cementerio, sus ojos ansiosos buscaron entre las más nuevas adquisiciones del camposanto, entonces lamento que el profesor de biología decidiera pasar a mejor vida, aunque siempre había sido molesto, tampoco era para que se hubiera tomado una vacaciones de por vida, detrás de aquella nueva sorpresa, entorno los ojos en dirección a una lapida reluciente de flores y a la que solo le faltaba un aviso de neón que anunciara: aquí yace Charlie Swan, la peor pesadilla de los adolecentes.

— Fue tu culpa —mascullo Edward escupiendo por primera vez el odio que sentía contra el hombre—. Ni sueñes que voy a perdonarte.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto una voz que iba del temor a la furia—, ¿Por qué has regresado?

* * *

_Hola a todos, siento mucho haberme tardado, per lamentablemente a parte que tengo otra historia que actualizar, tuve unos días demasiados ajetreados la ultima vez que pase por aqui, lo bueno de todo es que estoy de vacaciones y creo que podre actualizar aunque sea dos capitulos antes de que entre a trabajar de nuevo. Agradezco mucho a los que se pasan por aqui y se interesan por esta historia, creo que poco a poco vamos conociendo la historia de los protagonistas, espero que muchos de los anonimos se animen a poner un mensaje y dar su opinion de la historia. Bueno en lo restante a mi otra historia, espero tener suerte, por que la imaginación esta sufriendo un serio problema de invención._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

_

* * *

_

**V**

Edward sacudió la cabeza perezosamente, a falta de más emociones desde que llego a Forks, tenia que sumarse la mejor amiga de Charlie Swan, es como si el hombre le estuviera recordando que aun así estuviera muerto, nunca lo dejaría en paz. Devolvió la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer madura que tenia los rasgos de los nativos que vivían en la reserva a pocos kilómetros del pueblo, aquella vaga desconocida lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

— Responde —exigió la mujer con un dejo de valentía.

— No es de su incumbencia —respondió Edward con un tono cortes y respetuoso—. Si lo que le preocupa es Bella, no vengo por ella, no después de lo que sucedió.

— Muchachos testarudos —soltó la mujer chasqueando la lengua—. Bella es igualita a ti. Ahora entiendo la inquina de Charlie.

A Edward no le interesaba saber lo que había comprendido hacia muchos años, nunca pudo gozar de la simpatía del policía, nunca pudo entender esos ojos marrones que se achiquitaban a medida que la mano derecha le daba por buscar el arma que lo distinguía como jefe de la estación de policía, esas veces, Edward sabia que debía guardar prudencia antes de acabar con un par de balas atravesadas en el pecho.

— Lamento mucho lo que sucedió —comento la mujer sorprendiendo a Edward—. Espero que lo remedies esta vez.

La mujer coloco unas flores en la tumba y se alejo sin volver la vista atrás. Era sorprendente y enigmático lo que había dicho la mujer, ¿Qué esperaba que él remediara? Lo cierto es que su situación con Bella a pesar del tiempo no seria fácil como la última vez. Edward se alejo de la tumba un poco abstraído, una fuerza enigmática lo jalo unas cuantas lapidas más allá, sus ojos se volvieron un poco brillosos y a su cabeza un montón de malos recuerdos lo asaltaron sin ningún remedio.

Un ángel de aspecto triste dominaba la única tumba que a Edward le resultaba difícil mirar, se agacho con tristeza y leyó la inscripción que realmente le partía el corazón, eran pocas las veces que se había acordado a lo largo de los años, un sentimiento de odio también se instalo en su pecho, por que también la odiaba, como también quería odiar a Bella, pero a expensas de una vida joven, la vida había utilizado un recurso para cambiar su vida.

— Irina —musito con la voz baja y contenida—. También tú, mira como terminaste por tu obsesión, si hubieras sido más sensata…

Con una mirada triste se levanto y también se marcho del deprimente lugar. No se había dado cuenta de la rapidez con que anochecía en Forks, se dejo llevar por la carretera llena de arboles y bichos que saltaban de un lado a otro en la calle. Bella solía decir que le gustaban las luciérnagas, por que de todos los bichos era el único que no necesitaba conectarse para poder tener luz. Edward esbozo una sonrisa, a veces era tan absurda.

La curiosidad de Edward fue saciada. Parqueo la moto en la esquina de la calle, donde siempre solía vivir el jefe de policía, conocía cada adoquín como si fuera su propia palma, además también la velocidad necesaria si no querías ser oído por el terrible monstruo que odiaba a los adolescentes. Tenía las intenciones de cruzar el sendero prohibido e ir a tocar la puerta de Bella y gritarle en la cara, que no le siguiera haciendo mala fama en Forks, sin embargo las intenciones cayeron tan pronto como vio a Bella envuelta en una cobija, sentándose en el porche de la vieja casa.

Verla desde esa distancia, le provocaron tantos recuerdos que había pretendido aniquilar, pero con solo observarla de espaldas, podía rememorar la calidez de sus manos, el olor a fresia de su cabello y lo sedosa voz a través del teléfono. Edward sacudió de nuevo la cabeza por segunda vez en el día, ver más de un minuto a Bella se olvidaría de todo y la perdonaría por haberle hecho la vida de cuadritos, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse antes que su vulnerable tenacidad se volviera de gelatina.

Bella giro lentamente el cuello, en cuanto escucho una moto despegar de la esquina de su calle, a esa distancia solo supo identificar la moto de Jasper, pero no al conductor, tenia la sensación de que le había visto una vez en la vida, tenia el cabello alborotado seguramente a causa de la velocidad que venia manejando, y un porte que no parecía un norteamericano común y silvestre de ese lado del país. Era alguien conocido, ¿Pero quien?

Jasper lanzaba una mirada preocupada hacia la entrada, pero Edward parecía haberse decidido hacer un paseo largo, quizás al prado que tanto le había mencionado Alice, aunque dudaba que Edward le diera por ir a buscar el dichoso prado a mitad de la noche, donde seguramente merodearían lobos dispuestos a pelear. Un suspiro de alivio abandono los labios del rubio, cuando vio a su cuñado entrando por la carretera, eso significaba que sus predicciones más negras no se había hecho realidad.

Edward se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Jasper, apenas puso un pie en el porche. Mil y una cosas negras pasaron por su cabeza, desde la muerte de Alice hasta su posible entierro en Forks, pero seguramente esa mala noticia ya la hubiese sabido desde el momento que su hermana pequeña dejo el hospital en ese pequeño poblado.

— ¿Alice? —fue lo primero que pudo decir Edward.

— Descansando —contesto Jasper con un tono serio—. Dice que le duele la espalda y los pies. Además su animo no esta muy bien.

— Lo siento —murmuro Edward—. Iré hablar con ella…

— Primero tengo que hablar contigo —interrumpió Jasper en su camino hacia la entrada—. Creo que te lo debo Edward, no debe ser fácil llegar de nuevo a Forks.

— No lo es Jasper —coincido Edward observando el horizonte negro de los matorrales—. No cuando lo único que recibes es juicios nada merecidos.

Jasper frunció los labios sin nada que agregar, para él tampoco era fácil lo que ocurría, le preocupaba que Alice corriera peligros innecesarios durante el embarazo, si tenia que protegerla aun en contra de su voluntad lo haría, no quería más adelante que todo se complicara y solo quedaran lamentos en el camino, no cuando Alice estaba tan emocionada por su primer hijo como él.

— En verdad lamento mucho lo que sucedió con ella —dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio—. No se dice mucho de la otra parte.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió Edward con una sonrisa amarga—. Por que al parecer me esta haciendo una pésima fama en Forks.

Jasper notaba la amargura de su amigo al hablar de su amor truncado de adolescencia, en parte lo comprendía, por que había vivido una situación similar en Georgia, María lo había utilizado para su beneficio y conseguir el beneplácito de la gente que lo rodeaba, había hecho muy bien en trasladarse a Chicago donde no le alcanzaba su mala influencia, sin embargo, había ganado algo dulce y especial: su Alice; quien había curado todos sus temores con amor.

— Ella no habla mucho de ti —revelo Jasper—. De hecho es muy poca la gente que habla de los Cullen, recuerdan mucho a Carlisle y a tu madre. Pero de ustedes casi no, a excepción de Alice, quien se encargo de que todo Forks volviera hablar de ustedes.

— Alice siempre es así —dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa—. No soporta que la ignores.

— Bella ya no es la misma chica que dejaste hace ocho años —dijo Jasper con cautela—. Es más madura y su único interés es proteger a su hija, darle lo mejor, desinteresada y le gusta ayudar a la gente que lo necesita. No vayas a lastimarla, antes de cualquier cosa, hablen, por el bien de ambos deben hacerlo.

— No es sencillo Jasper —admitió Edward endureciendo su gesto—. Ella me utilizo. No hubo nadie en el mundo para mi, más que ella y ¿Sabes como lo pago? Hiriéndome, dañando el único vinculo que nos pudo unir.

Jasper asintió, en realidad él sabía que el vínculo nunca se había dañado, que aun seguía presente, pero Edward era tan ciego que seguramente tendrían que decirle para que se diera cuenta de la verdad, ¿Pero hasta que punto podía participar? ¿Hasta que punto debía callar?

— No lo mires solo desde tu punto —comento Jasper decidido por primera vez hacer algo por el bien de su amigo—. Para ella tampoco fue fácil lo que ocurrió. Quizás lo que tu crees en realidad no es cierto, quizás alguien pudo amenazarla para decirte muchas cosas hirientes.

— ¿Y quien? —cuestiono Edward sin querer dar el brazo a torcer—. ¿Su padre? Lamentablemente no puedo desenterrarlo para que diga la verdad. Además ella hizo su vida, a lo mejor piensa casarse con el tal Jacob, quien será el padre adoptivo de su hija; lo que haga Bella Swan no me interesa, pronto volveré a Chicago, de nuevo a mi vida…

— Una vida solitaria —puntualizo Jasper—. Volverás a enfrascarte en emergencias como si la vida fuera eso, a torturarte con el recuerdo de Bella. Si vas a vivir así los próximos cuarenta años, por lo menos habla con ella y dile lo que piensas. Quien sabe y puedas por fin ser feliz con otra persona.

Edward pestañeo y guardo silencio para asimilar lo que había dicho Jasper, en parte tenia toda la razón del asunto, le faltaba valentía para enfrentar a Bella, enfrentar lo que ella tenia que decir al respecto, ella era feliz y él solamente se torturaba cada segundo desde que se había marchado de Forks, así que si él no era feliz desde que se había marchado del poblado, ¿Por qué tenía que serlo ella? No le haría la vida fácil a Bella ahora que había regresado a Forks.

— Eres brillante amigo —dijo Edward viendo por primera vez la posibilidad de una vida menos complicada.

— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Edward? —dijo Jasper observándolo perplejo—. El Edward que yo conozco me hubiera armado una trifulca antes que aceptar una verdad.

— Por una vez en la vida, tengo que aceptar que tienes razón —replico Edward—. No sabia que te ofendieras por darte la razón.

— Por que creo que estas tramando algo —comento Jasper escrutándolo con los ojos—. Recuerda que Nessie no tiene porque pagar por los errores de los mayores, es una niña muy dulce y no se justifica que la lastimes.

— No seria capaz —musito Edward—. Seria incapaz de lastimarla.

Jasper observo reprobatoriamente a su cuñado, tenia que ayudar a Edward o al menos intentar que no lastimara a Bella con acusaciones que no existían, al parecer tenia que romper la promesa que le había hecho la primera vez que la conoció y afirmo lo que ella tanto temía, pero en parte su esposa tenia razón, ninguno de los dos se merecía tener una vida triste y vacía.

— ¿Tú sabes quien es el padre, Jasper? —pregunto de improviso Edward haciendo que su cuñado lo viera con seriedad—. Alice no me lo quiso decir y es probable que nunca lo haga.

— ¿Para que necesitas saber eso? —inquirió Jasper—. No que odias a Bella por lo que te hizo, ¿Acaso piensas torturarla de esa manera?

— Claro que no —negó Edward ruborizándose—. Tengo la ligera curiosidad, con quien reemplazo…

— Si lo supiera, no podría decírtelo —le interrumpió Jasper un poco serio—. Le prometí que guardaría su secreto. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ella? Quizás obtengas una buena respuesta.

Jasper entro a la casa sin darle lugar a Edward para replicar. El chico tenia la sensación de que entre todos estaban escondiendo algo muy grave, algo que ellos no querían que él supiera, ¿Pero que? Era totalmente ridículo pensar que fuera el padre de la niña, Bella se había encargado que esas esperanzas murieran antes de que pudiera replicarlas.

Sin embargo, algo en esa niña le hacia sentir menos odio por los niños pequeños, como si ella estuviera curándole de la fobia que lo había acompañado, desde que escucho a un bebe llorando en un parque de Chicago. ¿Quién era? En donde Bella había encontrado el consuelo que él no había alcanzado a pesar de los años.

Un repiqueo al interior de la casa, hizo que Edward aterrizara en la realidad. El teléfono sonaba de manera insistente y al parecer los dueños de la casa no lo alcanzaban a escuchar, el chico alzo la bocina como si de ella fuera a salir Bella dispuesta a degollarlo, al otro lado de la línea una voz dulce y cálida, hizo que se sintiera en paz.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto la voz maternal al otro lado—. Sabes que no me gusta que me tengas en vilo. ¿Estas bien?

— Estoy bien, mamá —contesto Edward con un suspiro—. Todo esta bien.

— Por que creo que me mientes —replico su madre con un tono preocupado—. ¿Estas seguro?

— Si, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —inquirió Edward observando la mesa del teléfono con interés—. Me imagino que hablaste con Alice. Hoy estuvo en el hospital, aprendió a cocinar.

La madre de Edward rio al otro lado de la línea, su hijo podía ser tan absurdo alguna veces.

— Solo se preocupa por ti, como yo lo hago —comento Esme con un tono dulce—. ¿Cómo esta? Me he planteado ir a Forks una semana antes que suceda el parto. Va necesitar mucha ayuda con el bebe y no creo que ustedes puedan entenderla.

— Soy medico —objeto Edward frunciendo el ceño—. También puedo ayudarla.

— Lo se —dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. Siempre has ayudado a Alice, aun en contra de tu voluntad. Esa niña te robo el corazón la primera vez que la viste en el hospital. Solo una cosa más Edward. Temo que van a tener compañía por un buen tiempo.

Edward se extraño, ¿Quién se le podía ocurrir venir a Forks, un pueblo olvidado en el mapa de los Estados Unidos?

— Rosalie —musito Edward frunciendo los labios.

— No quiere entrar en razón —confió Esme un poco preocupada—. No quiere escucharnos, y mira que he visto pocas veces enfadado a Carlisle. Lamento mucho lo que ocurre en su matrimonio, Emmett es un buen chico y al parecer ella no lo entiende. Hazme un favor Edward, habla con tu hermana. Quizás estando con ustedes cambie de opinión.

— Hare lo que pueda madre —dijo Edward resignado—. Pero bien sabes que Rose es muy terca, y creo que ellos deben resolver sus problemas. Lamento mucho lo que ocurre.

— Gracias —dijo Esme con un tono un poco mejor—. Dale un beso de mi parte a mi pequeña y un abrazo a Jasper. Cuídate hijo, si necesitas algo solo toma el teléfono y llámame.

— Así lo hare —dijo Edward relajándose—. Saludos a papá y gracias por el ofrecimiento.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, el celular en el bolsillo de su vaquero comenzó a vibrar, no había que ser un genio para comprender quien mandaba una llamada de auxilio a esas horas de la vida. Era un mensaje corto y preciso, aunque más que una pedida de socorro, era una exigente orden.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto Jasper observándolo desde lo alto de la escalera.

— Mi madre —contesto Edward elevando la vista hacia su cuñado—. Al parecer Rosalie ha decidido venir para hacernos compañía.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores, espero que hayan pasado muy bien estas fiestas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta pequeña historia y tambien gracias por esos mensajes que dejan al final de los capitulos. Y antes de volver a la normalidad, prometi que por lo menos actualizaria dos capitulos, creo que pude cumplir. Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capitulo y que se animen a dejar un review._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad._

_;) Kathyarius_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

_

* * *

_

**VI**

Bella le pareció muy extraño escuchar un enjambre de abejas proveniente del interior de la casa de Alice, se sorprendió rezando internamente porque no fuera el momento de que su amiga diera a luz o quizás una emergencia provocada por la discusión en la sala de espera el día de ayer. Estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre de la casa, cuando un Jasper con expresión cansada salió de la casa soltando un suspiro.

El rubio cambio rápidamente la expresión de su rostro por una sorprendida, para luego componer una muy preocupada, era casi como si temiera que cruzara la puerta de la casa, lo que pareció cómico a Bella, quien últimamente nada le parecía gracioso tras el accidente de su hija.

― Buenos días Bells – saludo Jasper haciendo que caminara con él hacia su auto estacionado a unos cuantos metros de la casa

―Tengo la sensación que quieres deshacerte de mi – indico Bella ―. ¿Qué escondes con tanto celo, Withlock? ¿Acaso asesinaste a tu esposa?

―Amaneciste muy graciosa hoy – comento Jasper abriendo la puerta del auto―. Solo quiero ahorrarte un drama. Rosalie está de visita, ha peleado con su esposo y no tiene el mejor humor del mundo.

― No deberías dejar a tu esposa con ella, puede estresarla ―dijo Bella preocupada―. Deberías advertirle a Rosalie el estado delicado de su hermana.

― Alice está durmiendo – aclaro Jasper cerrando la puerta del piloto―. Solo espero que los gritos por el teléfono, no terminen por despertarla.

Jasper arranco el auto y se dirigió hacia el camino para ir a su trabajo, lanzo una mirada esperanza hacia la carretera, sabía que Edward primero se cortaría la cabeza, antes que Rosalie pudiera atentar contra la vida de su hijo, solo confiaba que ese tipo de peleas no continuaran, ya que tendría que pedir a los dos que buscaran donde vivir, porque no permitiría que Alice se estresara por culpa de sus hermanos.

― Tengo una pregunta que hacerte ―comento Bella rompiendo el silencio―. ¿Ayer estuviste vigilándome desde tu moto? Porque es innecesario, estoy bien, preocupada por Nessie, pero creo que exageras un poco.

Jasper frunció los labios y decidió que lo mejor era mentir, aunque no le gustara, no era quien para decirle que su amor de juventud estaba de vuelta para hacerle la vida imposible.

― Es extraño – contesto Jasper mirando los árboles que custodiaban la carretera―. Hasta lo que yo sé, la moto está bien guardada en el garaje, seguramente algún turista perdió el camino.

― Seguramente – coincidió Bella no muy convencida.

Edward salió para el hospital con un humor de perros, había tenido que morderse la lengua cuando Alice apareció con los ojos somnolientos y un poco preocupados por los gritos que la despertaron. Rosalie no mostro ninguna mortificación, al contrario, lo fulmino con la mirada bastante rencorosa, al haberla cuestionado sobre los motivos que la trajeron a Forks, ella no le gusto que la llamaran cobarde por huir del matrimonio, se desperdigo en acusaciones en torno a su relación con Bella y le estaba costando no regresar, callarla y mandarla de nuevo a Chicago, donde Emmett seguramente estaría bastante deprimido por la huida de su esposa.

De camino al hospital se saltó unas cuantas normas de tránsito, mientras trataba de no pensar en las cucarachas que Rosalie metería en la cabeza de Alice para que lo sacara de casa, su hermana era tan vengativa como las Furias, no entendía como su amigo podía aguantársela y dejar que se saliera con la suya, debía hacer algo por él, porque después de todo, Emmett lo había cuidado muy bien, luego que Jasper se marchó al otro lado del país instigado por los deseos de su hermana menor.

Minutos después, se paseaba por el hospital buscando una excusa para entrar al cuarto de Nessie, tuvo que recurrir a una enfermera para averiguar si la madre de la niña estaba con ella, aunque con evidente decepción, se enteró que Ángela estaría con ella en la horas de la mañana, por el momento podía lidiar con la chica, más sin embargo, sabía que Bella tarde o temprano se enteraría que salvo la pierna de su hija.

― ¡Edward! – chillo Nessie apenas lo vio entrar a la habitación―. Sabía que volverías otra vez.

Ángela levanto la cabeza de una revista de novias con una mirada fría y calculadora, le dedico un cabezazo como forma de saludo, como si fuera una tortura tener que verlo en el mismo espacio y respirar el mismo aire de la habitación.

― Gracias por ayudar a Nessie – mascullo Ángela con un movimiento rápido de labios.

― Es mi deber – contesto Edward tomando la pierna enyesada de la niña para revisarla―, ¿Bella lo sabe?

― Aun no – dijo Ángela desde su puesto―. Pero no tardara en darse cuenta, ella habla mucho de ti, te ve como si fueras un héroe.

― Es un héroe, tía –contradijo Nessie―. No entiendo porque mi mamá no debe saberlo.

―Será una sorpresa – aclaro Edward revisando la zona afectada con un escrutinio minucioso―. A ella no le gustaría entrarse de una forma tan abrupta.

La niña asintió y Ángela soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración, lo que menos le convenía a los tres era que Nessie presenciara una discusión fuerte entre su madre y su héroe, si no salía traumatizada por lo menos si algo de resentimiento hacía los dos. Jasper tenía razón, no podía hacer algo en contra de Bella, su hija lo odiaría y la sola idea que Nessie lo odiara se le antojaba desoladora.

― ¿Ya podre irme a casa? – pregunto Nessie esperanzada―. No me gustan los hospitales.

― Tan parecida a Isabella – contesto Edward con una sonrisa―. Tan solo serán dos días más y después regresaras a casa, pero no podrás ir al colegio por lo menos en dos semanas.

― ¿Dos semanas? – se lamentó Nessie arrugando sus cejas―. Me retrasare en la escuela.

― Tienes suerte que Leah sea tu profesora – comento Ángela cerrando la revista y poniéndose de pie―. Estoy segura que entre ella y Jake, no dejaran que tus estudios se retrasen.

La sola mención del nombre de su vecino escandaloso de viaje, causo que Edward sintiera una repulsión en lo más profundo de su alma, no soportaba que alguien como Jacob fuera la figura paterna de una niña tan adorable, no entendía a Bella, su novio era un tipo manipulador, engreído y ególatra que la chantajeaba para continuar a su lado.

― Jacob solo tiene ojos para mi mamá – comento Nessie torciendo sus labios―. ¿Por qué no me ayudas Edward? Seguramente fuiste muy bueno con las matemáticas.

― ¡Nessie! – se escandalizo Ángela―. Apenas conoces al doctor Cullen, perdónala Edward. A tu madre no le gustara esto.

― Ni siquiera lo conoce ―protesto Nessie haciendo un puchero.

― Ángela tiene razón – intervino Edward acariciando los cabello broncíneos de la niña―. Tu madre no se sentirá a gusto con un extraño, además tienes mucha gente que te ayudaría con las matemáticas.

La hija de Bella hizo un puchero digno de Alice. Su localizador sonó justo a tiempo, era una emergencia que lo demandaba con impaciencia en su área de especialidad. Nessie finalmente se resignó a no recibir la ayuda de su héroe, cuando lo vio salir con paso apresurado de su habitación, ella estaba dispuesta a que su madre le agradeciera y le hiciera personalmente la invitación, para una niña tan pequeña como ella, le había gustado que el doctor fuera ese papá que nunca conoció.

Edward llego con premura a emergencias, en cuanto puso un pie, se percató de la figura de un adolescente que lloraba desesperado y asustado, como si temerá que alguien muriera por no tener esperanza de salvarse. Desvió su mirada al revuelo que había tras las cortinas que separaban al chico de la camilla, sin perder un segundo, se enteró el motivo de tan desgarrador sentimiento.

Una chica de facciones exóticas y seguramente nativa de la reserva, se debatía entre retorcijones que no la dejaban acomodarse en la camilla, las enfermeras a duras penas trataban de controlarla sin mucho éxito, además que la sabana que tenía encima de sus piernas estaba teñida con sangre

― ¿Síntomas? – exigió Edward ayudando a las enfermeras a controlar a la chica.

― Intento de aborto –dijo una enfermera aplicando un calmante en el brazo de la joven quien lanzo un aullido―. Su hermano la encontró tendida en el suelo, con retorcijones y sangre entre sus piernas.

― Trasládenla a cirugía –ordeno Edward buscando entre sus cosas una bata azul―. Preparen los elementos necesarios, creo que lastimosamente el feto no sobrevivirá.

― ¡No! –grito la chica observando a Edward con dolor―. ¡Sálvelo! No deje que mi bebe se muera…

La chica perdió la conciencia tras haber pronunciado esas palabras, las enfermeras se llevaron a la paciente rumbo a las sala de cirugías, no sin antes poner una sábana limpia que cubriera sus piernas. Para cuando Edward salió, el hermano de la paciente lo estaba abordando, para pedirle una explicación de por qué la chica era llevada a otro sitio del hospital.

― ¿Tiene algo grave? –pregunto el chico con lágrimas en los ojos

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió Edward tratando de no decirle al chico que su hermana posiblemente perdería el hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

― Seth –respondió el joven estrujando sus manos con nerviosismo―. Mi hermana se llama Leah, por favor doctor, no deje que nada malo le pase.

― Soy Edward, debes llamar a un adulto para que se haga cargo de esto ―le aconsejo Edward sintiendo lastima por Seth―. Y no te preocupes por tu hermana, hare lo imposible por salvarla.

El chico asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward tuvo que correr para llegar a cirugía con rapidez. La chica estaba dormida sobre la mesa de cirugía y sus aspecto daba bastante lastima, parecía aferrarse a la posibilidad de que aun él bebe sobreviviera. Era una encrucijada bastante curiosa, hace muchos años a Bella no le había importado esto y casi se había sentido feliz porque el problema hubiera desaparecido, sin embargo esta chica quería a ese bebe con desespero.

Con la frente perlada de sudor, Edward trato por muchos medios que él bebe de la chica sobreviviera a una hemorragia como aquella, pero lastimosamente no estaba en sus manos que aquella criatura siguiera con vida, tras varios intentos, lastimosamente el aborto espontaneo era la única solución para que la hermana de Seth sobreviviera, era joven y podría volver a embarazarse, aunque seguramente la culpa la seguiría como una mala hierba, como le había sucedido a él hace ocho años.

Finalmente, la cirugía fue un éxito médico, pero un desastre al no poder conservar la vida del bebe que no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir. En silencio, tanto enfermeras como el doctor salieron del cuarto con una expresión desolada, y aún más cuando un adolescente los estaba esperando para saber los resultados de la intervención quirúrgica, las enfermeras condujeron a la paciente a un cuarto de recuperación para esperar que volviera en sí de la anestesia para comunicarle la mala noticia.

― ¿Va vivir? ―pregunto el chico mirando a su hermana dormir con serenidad.

― Está a salvo – contesto Edward tratando de componer una sonrisa de apoyo―. ¿Has llamado algún adulto?

― He tenido que llamar a nuestra otra hermana – respondió el chico soltando un suspiro―. Nuestra madre se encuentra en una reunión fuera del estado. ¿A ella le dirá todo, cierto?

― Si ―dijo Edward asintiendo con la cabeza―. Necesitas un descanso, cuando tu hermana despierte te llamare, ella va necesitar de ustedes.

Seth asintió y se acomodó en un sillón cerca de la cama de su hermana, el chico apenas cerro los ojos quedo dormido instantáneamente. Era surrealista lo que estaba ocurriendo aquel instante, parecía que el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado y se quedara estancado en aquella habitación del hospital.

Edward tomo la mano de la chica que descansaba inmóvil sobre la cama, ajena a toda mala noticia que pudiera enfrentar, el dolor que había visto en sus ojos lo conmovió, no era la misma mirada que Bella le había dedicado cuando la visito en el hospital hace ocho años. Su mirada fría, sin vida y carente de todo remordimiento lo había sorprendido, ella parecía serena, cuando para él todo su mundo era sombrío, al enterarse que la pequeña vida que habían concebido termino tan de repente, como se había enterado esa misma mañana del accidente.

Los recuerdos de Edward se transportaron ocho años atrás. Nunca había sido su intención darle alas a Irina, pero su prima lejana había llegado ese año devastada por la muerte de su madre, además de la apatía de Tanya y Kate, la obligaron a partir de su hogar en Denali para conseguir tranquilidad, pero en vez de dedicar un tiempo prudencial de luto por la partida de su madre, se propuso coquetear con cuanto chico le seguía la cuerda, cuantas veces tuvo que salvarla del inminente peligro, cuantas veces tuvo que dejar a Bella para salvarla de una muerte segura, pero su estilo de vida lo acabo fastidiando e Irina termino en el olvido…

Los dedos de Leah se agitaron levemente en la mano de Edward, como si estuviera buscando apoyo de una mano diferente, sus ojos pestañearon levemente y su mirada confundida lo observo, tratando de hallar una respuesta coherente a lo que había ocurrido unos instantes atrás.

La mano delgada de la chica se aferró a él, como si buscara un bote salvavidas y una buena noticia para continuar, los ojos marrones lo contemplaron tratando de descifrar la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, Edward sostuvo su mirada con valentía, no era fácil enterarse que una nueva vida había terminado de repente.

― ¿Sobrevivió? ―pregunto Leah con la voz pastosa.

Edward se remojo los labios con nerviosismo, odiaba dar ese tipo de noticias y menos a gente que se aferra a ellas como si fuera su última oportunidad de vida, la mano de Leah se apretó fuerte a sus dedos con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Pero las noticias en este caso nunca serian buenas, lentamente movió su cabeza negando, la chica al principio no entendía el mensaje que el médico le quería transmitir.

― Lo siento mucho ―musito Edward como un autómata sin sentimientos―. Hicimos todo lo posible…

Un sollozo agudo parecido a un aullido salió de sus labios para expresar su dolor. La puerta del cuarto se abrió con estrepito, logrando captar la atención de Edward. Desde la puerta, una chica de estatura mediana, cabello ondulado y ojos del color del chocolate, lo observaba atónita, como si fuera una aparición inesperada, sus labios rosados mostraban sorpresa y su rostro en forma de corazón estaba tan lívido como una mañana invernal.

― Edward… ―musito sin aun creerlo.

― Bella ―soltó Edward como si nunca se hubiera ido.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unas encantadoras semanas en mi ausencia. Vaya la ausencia que me he tomado por FF, no se preocupen que no estaba enferma, mucho menos internada en un hospital o en estado de coma, gracias a Dios. Pero ustedes entenderan que mi profesión exige mucha dedicación en especial cuando los ultimos meses he estado con mil cosas por hacer y no he tenido tiempo para concluir el capitulo. Si por azares del destino por aqui se pasan los seguidores de la historia "Del crepusculo al amanecer" no se preocupen, continuare la historia, solo tengan paciencia. No siendo más, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo._

_Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad..._

_;) Kathyarius_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

* * *

**VII**

_Un rayo atravesó el cielo, rompiendo el silencio en Forks. Siempre las malas noticias eran las primeras en llegar, lloraba en silencio esperando que alguien viniera a darle un poco de alivio, pero era poco el alivio que podía sentir a esas horas del día. Edward se mesaba los cabellos broncíneos sin nada más que hacer, esperaba por lo menos que su padre pudiera hacer algo por ella, que salvara su vida, aunque lo odiara._

_Carlisle negó con la cabeza y un suspiro escapo de sus labios temblorosos, ya nada se podía hacer por ella, Irina había muerto a una corta edad, culpando al mundo de su suerte y con un amargo resentimiento hacia aquellos que decían ser su familia. Edward cerro los ojos con pesimismo, ¿acaso no era un infortunio o quizás una advertencia sobre su procedencia?_

─ _¡Por tu culpa! – vociferó fuera de sí Charlie Swan cuando lo encontró─. ¡Embarazaste a Bella!, te juro que te mataría, si no es porque el problema se resolvió…_

_Esas horribles palabras sembraron a un adolescente Edward en el suelo, su único consuelo, su única fuente de salvación había muerto. Sus labios temblaron al entender su suerte, seguro Irina estaría a gusto con su castigo, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia… "Ojala se muera… te lo mereces Edward"._

_Esa noche fue silenciosa, vigilo su sueño como muchas noches anteriores, no la vio retorcerse y tampoco decir cosas incoherentes, tenía en sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si no le doliera lo que había sucedido, como si se alegrara que ese hijo concebido hubiera desaparecido, ella lo odiaba, pero no entendía que había hecho para merecer ese tipo de sentimiento, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Bella jamás lo había querido? ¿Lo había utilizado como lo sugirió en medio de lágrimas?_

_Fue en ese instante que decidió seguir los pasos de Carlisle, no habría en el mundo otra mujer que lo hiriera como Bella, no habría para él niños que lo llamaran papá, no se permitirá sentir vulnerable como aquel instante, para él su familia serían los desvalidos, los niños que nunca alcanzarían a nacer, también aquellos cuyas madres no los quisieran._

_Se iría de Forks esa misma semana, la universidad de Chicago le daría un motivo para marcharse, ya nada importaría, nada, porque Bella se encargó de enterrar la poca felicidad que había alcanzado, lo había vuelto de piedra, ella y sus absurdas ideas de utilizar a los hombres a su conveniencia. _

_No era una cobardía marcharse, era tener paz, era alejarse de una mala influencia, sepultar los malos recuerdos que Irina había dejado con su muerte y su fácil vida, dejar atrás todos esos tormentosos recuerdos que empañaron lo único bonito que tuvo por unos minutos, la posibilidad de ser papá…_

_Una paz que jamás logro alcanzar._

─ ¡Es mentira! –articulo Leah aullando como una posesa─. Es mentira, está vivo…

─ Tranquilícese –ordenó Edward frunciendo las cejas─. No le hará bien para recuperarse, además no es el fin del mundo.

Leah se debatía intranquila en la cama, tratando de levantarse a como fuera lugar, como si huir del hospital fuera a decirle que su bebe estaba vivo. Edward se sintió un poco mal, pero debía valerse de cualquier medio para que la chica reaccionara, también para que Bella se fuera de la habitación, en vez de observarlo como si fuera una aparición.

Seth escogió el mejor momento para despertarse, ningún humano sobre la faz de la tierra, podía ignorar el bullicio que estaba haciendo la chica, el chico estaba aterrado, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a ver esos cuadros tan delirantes, o quizás su hermana era menos fuerte de lo que podía aparentar.

─ ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Seth bastante impresionado─. ¿No va salvarse?

─ Seth, necesito que vayas donde las enfermeras ─pidió Edward para que el chico no viera a su hermana desmoronándose─. Diles que el doctor Cullen necesita un calmante, por favor…

El chico no necesito que lo volviera a repetir de nuevo, salió despavorido de la habitación como si el calmante fuera a solucionarle el problema. Leah luchaba con fuerza, tenía demasiada fuerza para tratarse de una mujer delgada, nunca le había gustado someter por la fuerza a ningún paciente, pero si no lo hacía, lo más posible era que ella se hiciera daño.

─ Relájese ─dijo Edward con un tono condescendiente─, o me veré en la obligación de inyectarle un calmante.

─ ¡Es tu culpa Bella! – escupió Leah observando a la chica con odio─. Por tu culpa mi bebe se murió, te odio Bella, te odio.

─ Em… embarazada – musitó Bella consternada.

Las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar a la habitación, finalmente lograron aplicarle el calmante y la chica cayó en silencio mientras no cesaba de repetir que odiaba a Bella, Seth se ofreció a quedarse con su hermana y avisarle al doctor si ella volvía a despertarse.

El momento había llegado, tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado, de nada valía alargar el inevitable momento, Forks era demasiado pequeño y ansioso de cotilleos, tarde o temprano se hubiera dado cuenta que estaban en el mismo planeta y respirando el mismo aire.

Bella lo esperaba fuera de la habitación, tenía un aspecto lívido y sus manos las tenía en puño, como si fuera a coger a golpes a cualquiera que se dignara a mirarla. Edward no quería espectáculos en un pasillo del hospital, si quería desahogar su furia, seria en privado, donde nadie tenía por qué enterarse de sus problemas.

Lo siguió en silencio por los pasillos y finalmente terminaron en el despacho que le había pertenecido a Carlisle, era un especio frio y sin vida, no como ella lo recordaba, con libros y fotos de los Cullen y otros familiares de los cuales había escuchado hablar muy poco.

─ ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto Bella con un tono frío.

─ Hace dos días – respondió Edward señalando un asiento─. Siéntate, debe ser una sorpresa encontrar a tu hermana en esas condiciones.

─ ¿Alice lo sabía? – cuestionó Bella mirándole con desconfianza─. ¿Por qué regresaste?

─ Por mi hermana –contesto Edward sintiendo que el mundo iba desaparecer bajo sus pies─. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Isabella, lo único que me interesa ahora es tu hermana y su recuperación.

Bella se sonrojo, aunque no sabía si de enfado o por la impertinencia de su pregunta. Estaba más madura que ocho años atrás, no había cambiado mucho en su aspecto físico, seguía igual de hermosa e inquietante, tenía en sus ojos un brillo desafiante, como si deseara continuar con la discusión absurda que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron.

─ ¿Leah estaba embarazada? – pregunto Bella con un tono impersonal.

─ Ha perdido él bebe, a causa de una hemorragia ─dijo Edward cruzando las manos encima del escritorio─. Al parecer no estaba bien ubicado en el útero, prácticamente la placenta pendía de muy poco. Lo más probable es que un esfuerzo no propio en su estado causo la perdida.

La chica pasó los dedos por su cabello y soltó un suspiro, sus ojos bajaron al suelo como si en realidad fuera la culpable de la muerte de ese bebe, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían las dos? ¿Jacob era el motivo de todas esas desavenencias? ¿Acaso hasta la chica había visto lo mal de aquella relación?

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia? –inquirió Bella mirándolo consternada.

─ Ocho semanas ─informo Edward queriendo descifrar esa mente tan llena de acertijos─. Lo más aconsejable es que le avisen a su esposo, ella podrá tener niños más adelante y no habrá algún inconveniente por el aborto.

─ Ella no tiene esposo ─revelo Bella levantándose de la silla con un gesto preocupado─. No creo que Sam sea el padre, hace más de cinco meses que no está en Forks. Es terrible, Sue… ella que tenía su hija en un pedestal.

Edward sintió lastima por la chica que había dejado en la habitación, era uno de los tantos casos que había visto en Chicago, chicas que conocían a tipos una primera noche y se entregaban sin ningún tipo de remordimientos y sin protección, ¿Sería como ellas? ¿Cuál sería la verdadera historia tras Leah y su perdida? ¿Por qué odiaba a Bella? ¿Por qué?

─ Lamento lo que ha sucedido – comento Edward levantándose de la silla, para salir de la oficina, no soportaba un segundo más estar en su compañía.

─ ¡No lo lamentas! – exploto Bella─. Nunca has lamentado nada de lo que ha sucedido, eres frio y sin sentimientos…

─ No sabes lo que dices – dijo Edward controlando el amenazador monstruo─. Esto no se trata de nosotros, tampoco de ti, Isabella. No viene a Forks con ninguna intención de acercarme a tu vida, vengo por mi hermana, nada de ti me interesa, más que la salud de tu hermana.

─ Es bueno que lo hayas dejado claro –repuso Bella con el rostro contraído─. Por qué tampoco me interesas en absoluto, voy a casarme con un hombre que en verdad me comprende y que no me deja atrás por salir corriendo detrás de una relación fácil.

─ Espero que sepas lo que haces ─dijo Edward apretando las manos en puño─. Tu hija merece algo más que un tipo que ronca escandalosamente en un avión.

El color escapo del rostro de Bella, algo detrás de la mención de su hija, la hacía más dura y protectora. Dos segundos después, salió del consultorio azotando la puerta, Edward observo confuso el lugar, no sabía por qué había perdido los estribos, algo en esa niña le hacía actuar de una manera protectora e impulsiva.

Bella soltó un suspiro de resignación… había vuelto… Edward había regresado después de ocho años. Sus manos se pasaron continuamente por el cabello sin saber qué decisión tomar, no podía casarse con Jacob en esas circunstancias, no cuando su pasado estaba viviendo en el mismo pueblo que ella… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Alice… Alice… lo sabía desde hacía dos días, no había sido capaz de contarle sus planes con respecto al nacimiento de su hijo, era obvio que Edward iba ser el doctor que traería su bebe al mundo. ¿Sería correcto decirle la verdad después de tanto tiempo?, no él no se lo merecía, no después de haberla engañado con Irina, aquella mujer que se metió entre los dos desde el principio, que no le importó su dolor y destruyo su sueño, que aparte de su vida, cobro otra más en venganza.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños al recordar. Charlie no había estado muy contento, cuando se enteró que Edward además de dormir en su habitación, ahora era el causante de una desgracia como solía calificar desde un principio, sus hijos no eran errores de un momento de locura y mucho menos de decisiones precipitadas, eran el fruto de un amor que ella sola había sentido.

Sola lo había sentido, porque Edward nunca la había querido, solo había sido su amigo, ella le había orillado a cambiar de papel, obsesionada por la actitud protectora, mal interpretada desde un principio, lo había atado y Edward se había resignado, dejando a un lado su gran futuro, ser un médico que salvaría la vida de mucha gente.

Que fácil había sido para él, utilizarla para atraer la atención de Irina, la prima perfecta que no se sentía humillada por ser un miembro adoptado por su familia, ella que vivía entre lujos y sofisticaciones, había puesto los ojos en Edward y él no había tardado en hacer lo mismo. Cuantas veces lloro por sus mentiras, prefería dejar de vigilar sus pesadillas e irse con ella, las explicaciones de Edward nunca bastaban, no la dejaban satisfecha.

Bella soltó un jadeo al recordar lo más doloroso de aquel lejano pasado. La mañana en que Edward había resuelto quedarse en Forks, para quedarse con ella y hacer frente como una deuda de honor, era evidente que por eso le había propuesto matrimonio, solamente por la culpa de haberla metido en ese gran problema, no porque la quisiera.

―_Lo has atado – dijo Irina con rencor―. Pero no eres la única privilegiada. No tienes la exclusividad de cargar con su retoño, porque yo también estoy esperando un hijo suyo._

Esas palabras la habían perseguido como una mala hierba todos esos años, no solo ella había muerto, sino también el hijo de Edward, ¿Cómo podía perdonarle aquello? Se había acostado con el amor de su vida, mientras que ella había sido una debilidad de la carne… nunca entendió por qué ella no se lo dijo, ¿Acaso había algo que no sabía de la historia? Que había ocurrido para que Edward la eligiera, tal vez el temor porque su padre lo matara y prefería vivir con ella, a tener que perder su vida

― _¡Debes mentirle! – exigió Charlie como un energúmeno―. No debe saber que aun algo queda vivo. Te lastimara Bella, no lo entiendes. Él nunca te ha querido, solo te ha utilizado para burlarse de mí._

Burlarse de Charlie… Edward nunca se había burlado de su padre, o nunca lo hizo en su presencia. Seguramente lo habría hecho con Irina, contándole como le resultaba fácil burlarse de aquel sujeto, por medio de una niña ingenua como ella… no se merecía la verdad, no merecía saber que al fin de cuentas era el padre de Nessie, que su otro hijo había muerto antes de nacer, él no se merecía a su hija, no cuando la había hecho a un lado y se había marchado de Forks.

Con pasos decididos Bella se levantó de la cafetería, tenía que proteger a su hija de Edward, Alice o Jasper en cualquier momento le dirían la verdad, no quería que formara parte de su vida, él solo había tomado la decisión de irse y seguir su camino como si nunca le hubiera importado, al menos por la amistad que desde niños los había unido.

Pero el destino parecía empeñado en causar angustias a Bella, la voz de Edward parecía proceder de la habitación de _su_ hija, porque era suya, solamente suya.

― A mí me gusta el pan con mermelada de maní – dijo Nessie con entusiasmo―. Aunque mi mamá diga que es asqueroso.

La risa de Edward inundo la habitación… esos eran buenos recuerdos.

― Creo que tu madre, se pierde de algo bueno ―dijo Edward con un tono… ¿cariñoso?

Eran iguales… no sabía cómo iba poder a ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días en mi ausencia... Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan por esta historia y a los que dejan mensajes, muchas gracias, no importan cuantos sean, lo importante es que les guste esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... ahora esperar como reaccionara Edward con la noticia._

_Hasta una nueva oportunidad... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

* * *

**VIII**

Bella tocaba con verdadera insistencia la puerta de los Withlock. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Nessie salió del hospital con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le frustraba que su hija fuera una fan acérrima de Edward, aunque mentir nunca se le dio también, la niña pareció encontrar muy interesante que tanto el doctor Cullen como ella fueran antiguos compañeros de la escuela.

Los dientes le dolieron al apretarlos más, no eran unos simples compañeros de clase, era más que eso, Edward era el padre de Nessie, aunque no le gustara mucho el hecho; Bella volvió a insistir sacudiendo el zapato contra la madera del porche, Alice no podría esconderse toda la vida.

Tras un quinto intento, una joven rubia que tenía una imagen más apropiada para la revista Vogue, abrió la puerta con un gesto de fastidio, Bella recordaba de algún lado esas facciones tan familiares, hasta que la voz de Alice sonó, seguramente desde la cocina.

― Es Bella.

― ¿No se suponía que ya no vivía aquí? – pregunto la rubia cuando ambas encontraron a Alice preparando el almuerzo en la cocina

― Seguramente, recuerdas a Rose, Bella – continuo Alice haciendo caso omiso a la pataleta de su hermana―. Se casó hace cosa de dos años con uno de los amigos de Edward.

―No me has contestado Alice – recrimino Rose apretando los dientes.

Alice rodo los ojos y apago la estufa que estaba utilizando, sabía que nada sería fácil, lo más seguro es que Bella estaba en su cocina para reclamarle la presencia de Edward, ahora su hermana se unía para conspirar contra la cordura.

―Yo le pedí que no le dijera nada a los Cullen –comento Bella con un tono cansino―; pero quizás la verdad hubiera sido mucho mejor.

― Lo más seguro, es que Edward hubiera llegado antes – menciono Rose tomando asiento en la cocina―. No volvió a ser el mismo, desde que se fue de aquí. Se culpa de la muerte de Irina, cuando Tanya le ha insistido muchas veces que ella misma busco ese destino, no era para menos, después de que Laurent la dejara tirada y con un hijo, no era para menos.

― ¡Rose! ―exclamó Alice con vergüenza―. No creo que a Bella le interese la vida de una persona, que ya no está con nosotros.

Bella trato de pasar saliva, pero definitivamente su garganta se había vuelto una zona desértica, ¿Irina esperaba un hijo de otro hombre? ¿Cuándo la versión de los hechos había cambiado? Rose fingía verse la uñas como si acabara de comentar algo tan corriente como el clima de Forks, mientras que Alice parecía querer matar con la mirada a su hermana.

¿Por qué Alice había escondido una información tan importante como aquello? Edward era inocente, ¿Con que cara podía mirarlo ahora? Lo había acusado injustamente esa mañana en el hospital, cuando verdaderamente estaba afectado por la noticia de la pérdida de uno de sus hijos, nunca le había mentido, habían sido verdaderas sus palabras, su prima había vivido como en una película.

― No entiendo por qué debemos ocultar esa historia ―dijo Rosalie observando con recelo a Bella―. Edward era un tonto, siempre creyó que podía salvarla, pero el tipo era un matón, hacia parte de una organización mafiosa de Seattle. El tonto corrió con la suerte de que no lo mataran, cada vez que iba a salvarla de los puños de ese salvaje.

― ¿Le pegaba? – pregunto Bella horrorizada.

―En más de una ocasión –intervino Alice con un tono triste―; Edward constantemente le aconsejaba dejar a Laurent, pero Irina estaba ciega, además de utilizar a su primo para darle celos a un criminal.

Bella soltó un suspiro, ¿Por qué solo hasta ahora sabia la verdad? Seguramente Charlie se llevó el secreto a la tumba, muchas veces, observo hablar con Alice antes de morir, por eso le pidió perdón antes de morir, porque Edward era tan inocente como lo podían ser alguien indefenso al nacer.

― ¿Es cierto que va casarse con Tanya? –pregunto Rose interesada por las noticias―. Harían una bonita pareja. Edward lo que necesita es una mujer que lo haga quedar en casa, en vez de malgastar su vida en las urgencias de un hospital.

― No lo creo –dijo Alice sonriendo a Bella―. Aunque si continua insistiendo, quizás termine siendo la señora Cullen.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, como si diera por sentado aquel matrimonio, si mal no recordaba, Tanya era una de las primas que vivían en un pueblo escondido en Alaska, la hermana mayor de Irina y que tenía la misma edad de Edward. Bella frunció las cejas, ahora menos podía decirle la verdad, no quería que su hija tuviera otra madre a parte de ella, no quería perderla y menos por una sofisticada prima.

― ¿Cómo está la salud de tu hermana? – prosiguió Alice, como si el comentario anterior no fuera tan importante.

― Aun no asimila la noticia –contesto Bella soltando un suspiro―. Pero bien dentro de lo que cabe, tu hermano está resuelto a sacarle quien es el padre del bebe.

― Edward no debería meterse en eso – opino Alice pasando distraídamente una mano por su embarazo―. Leah no es la mejor compañía en estos momentos, voy a decirle que deje que ella misma sea capaz de decirlo, no es fácil recordar quien la llevo a esa situación.

Rosalie la observaba sin saber de qué estaban hablando, hasta lo que recordaba, Bella no tenía ninguna hermana, no creía que una criatura de ocho años fuera a quedar embarazada tan joven, a menos que fuera víctima de una violación, Forks había cambiado mucho desde que se habían ido.

― Iré a ver televisión –comunico Rosalie levantándose de la silla y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Bella―. Ten cuidado con Alice.

La bella rubia abandono la habitación con pasos seguros como si estuviera modelando, Bella no sabía si reír o enojarse con ella, también había sido madre y conocía perfectamente que un disgusto, podía desencadenar en una terrible situación, de la que seguro Jasper no iba a estar muy contento.

― Puedes decirlo ya –dijo Alice sentándose con delicadeza en el asiento.

― No es justo Ali –soltó Bella con impotencia―. Tu sabias que iba a venir y no quisiste decírmelo, sabes cuánto me afecto toda esa situación, ¿Por qué Alice?

― Edward se ha convertido en el mejor doctor ―contesto Alice bajando la mirada al suelo―. Además, en la familia estamos tratando que cambie, no se comporta como antes Bella, tú no eres la única que ha sufrido desde hace ocho años, mi hermano parece un muerto viviente, moviéndose de aquí para allá, sin ningún objetivo y sin ningún sueño.

― Pues no lo parece ─objeto Bella cruzándose de brazos―, va casarse con Tanya.

― Él no va casarse con nadie – confeso Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior―. No puede hacer feliz a nadie, porque no es feliz. Edward vino a recibir a mi hijo, a resolver el pasado que no lo deja vivir, quiero ayudarlo Bella, no a que vuelva contigo, pero sí que conozca la verdad, no es justo que desconozca la hija que tiene.

― Nessie, solo es mía –dijo Bella frunciendo el cejo―. Él no tiene ningún derecho, no se la merece, se fue el mismo día que su prima murió.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Bella? –inquirió Alice con serenidad―. Que bailara de la felicidad por la pérdida de un hijo, que se alegrara por las mentiras que le dijiste sobre, utilizarlo para llamar la atención de Mike, bajaste su autoestima, y así querías que se quedara, cuando no le dijiste la verdad.

Alice tenía toda la razón, había sido una tonta todo ese tiempo, ambos habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias y los malos entendidos, pero no había forma de arreglar esos ocho años de silencio, dolor e impotencia, no podía así como así dejarlo entrar en su vida y la de su hija, no mientras no supiera en qué condiciones y con qué personas se relacionarían mutuamente.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad sobre Irina? –pregunto Bella observando detenidamente a su amiga―, nos habríamos ahorrado una cantidad de problemas.

― No era mi deber decírtelo en el momento, todos estábamos afectados por el transcurso de los acontecimientos, además de impactados ―confeso Alice limpiándose una lagrima que escurría de su ojo izquierdo―. Todos nos sentíamos culpables de su muerte, le habíamos fallado a Tanya y sus hermanas, se murió a nuestro cuidado y nunca nos enteramos hasta el último momento de lo que realmente pasaba. Finalmente, Tanya nos contó que ese amorío venía desde tiempo atrás, ellos se conocían desde Alaska, solo vino a nuestra familia para estar cerca de él, así que la única culpable era Irina y su obsesión con Laurent.

Bella quería literalmente darse contra la mesa de la cocina, había sido injusta, además había mentido, pero ya nada importaba, él volvería a Chicago donde otra mujer lo esperaba, que oportunidad de decirle la verdad, cuando había visto en sus ojos dolor además de odio, la odiaba y no debía estar pensando nada bueno de ella, no después de haberle asegurado que lo había utilizado como una marioneta.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? –pregunto Bella soltando un suspiro.

― Tenía miedo –confeso Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Sabía que no me volverías hablar, si te dabas cuenta de que estaba en Forks.

― Es tu hermano, Alice –dijo Bella mirándola con seriedad―. Es tu familia, no soy quien para portarme como una niña berrinchuda, tarde o temprano volvería para conocer a su sobrino, tendría que enfrentarlo en cualquier momento.

― ¿Vas a decirle la verdad? –inquirió Alice con esperanza―. No tiene por qué desconocer a su hija, sería un buen motivo para empezar a vivir de verdad.

― No estoy segura de ello ahora –admitió Bella―. Dame tiempo Alice, Jacob aun no lo sabe y debo por empezar a contar la verdad, si quiero pasar los restos de mis días con él, debe saber quién es el padre de Nessie, y debe ser sincera con mi hija, bastante tiempo lo lleva pidiendo ya.

― Sabes mi opinión al respecto –dijo Alice frunciendo los labios―. Aprecio a los dos, pero no hagan de sus vidas un incordio, no cuando hay más opciones.

― No todos vivimos tú mismo cuento de hadas –finalizo Bella con desesperanza.

El trayecto hasta su casa nunca le había parecido tan largo, al menos alguien en todo este embrollo, tenía su mente ocupada en otros problemas que los de la vida cotidiana, Nessie había vuelto a la escuela, por lo cual su permiso de quedarse en casa con ella se había agotado, tampoco tenía el lujo de abusar por más tiempo, aunque Leah necesitara de cuidados, no iba a volver a discutir con ella, no cuando Sue le había encargado su salud con mucho entusiasmo.

La moto de Jasper estaba parqueada cerca del porche, soltó un suspiro resignado; se había sentido un poco ofendida, cuando supo que su amigo le había mentido, encubriendo a Edward y su visita a su casa, aunque a mucha distancia, al fin sabia la verdad de aquel desconocido que la miro esa tarde, Edward se atrevió visitarla, seguramente se arrepintió de un enfrentamiento, sabía que su hija necesitaba una madre con la cabeza lucida, no entendía como a este punto, no advertía el gran parecido físico que la niña tenía con él, como podía estar tan ciego… ¿Cómo?

Seguramente su hijo, el gemelo de Nessie los hubiese delatado, tenía la sensación que hubiera sido la copia exacta de su padre. Bella abrió la puerta con gran temor, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward en su casa?, seguramente y con gran deliberación se tomaba a pecho la recuperación de su hermana, era un excusa para salir y entrar a horas inciertas en su casa… pero que estaba diciendo, si las veces que había estado afuera, nunca había coincidido, parecía como si leyera su pensamiento y actitud.

Sus pasos automáticamente la transportaron al patio trasero, ¿Qué pretendía encontrar ahí? Quizás a Edward consolando su hermana, o quizás sorprendiéndolos de un modo poco decoroso, algo de lo que podría agarrarse como excusa de no compartir a Nessie, quería sorprenderlo en algo que hiciera dudar de su honor y capacidad para hacerse cargo de alguien más, pero que tonterías estaba diciendo, él era capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero, no por nada era un buen médico.

― No puedo decirlo –decía Leah negando con la cabeza―. La lastimaría, ha sufrido bastante…

― ¿Crees que no sufrirá con el tiempo? –ofreció Edward con algo de presión―. Se merece algo mejor, además si aseguras que no la quiere…

Bella frunció el cejo, al parecer Edward había cumplido con su cometido, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Como podía tomar la mano de Leah con tanta familiaridad, Leah dentro de todas las personas existentes en Forks, tenía que acceder a que Edward la visitara en su propia casa. Con un resoplido le dio la espalda y se internó en la cocina, tenía bastantes problemas a los que no apetecía enfrentarse, Alice había sido demasiado astuta, guardarse una información que les hubiera ahorrado tanto drama al igual que lágrimas.

― Hola Isabella –saludo Edward poniendo un pie en la cocina―. Lamento que tengas que verme en tu casa, pero estoy preocupado por la evolución de tu hermana.

― Claro –mascullo Bella tratando de sacarle más brillo al lavaloza―. ¿Alguna mejoría?

― Su cuerpo ha sanado, pero su mente aun no –dijo Edward soltando un suspiro―. ¿Esto va a ser siempre así?

― ¿Qué cosa? –inquirió Bella dando la vuelta para observarlo.

Antes de saciar su curiosidad, un timbre telefónico proveniente del pantalón de Edward, interrumpió su contestación; lo vio alejarse hacia la ventana y hablar con el cejo fruncido, como si hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe, sus ojos se dilataron y casi pudo leer en sus labios la palabra o mejor el nombre de Tanya, esa mujer lo había seguido hasta Forks. Así pretendía todos que hablara con la verdad, como podía decir eso tan importante, cuando no conocía a la que compartiría la vida con Edward, compartiría su vida con alguien diferente a ella… ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Edward no había vuelto por ella, había venido por Alice.

― Suelta ese cuchillo, Bella ―advirtió Edward cerrando el teléfono celular.

― No voy hacerme daño ―consiguió decir Bella soltando el cortador―. Al parecer vives muy ocupado…

― Odio dar malas noticias – dijo Edward guardando el teléfono en su pantalón.

― ¿Le ocurrió algo a Alice? –pregunto Bella abriendo sus ojos con desmesurada preocupación.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

― Es el esposo de mi hermana Rosalie –continuo Edward soltando el aire por entre los dientes―. Ha decidido poner fin a sus problemas, venia Forks, cuando ha tenido un accidente…

Eso pondría muy mal a Alice, muy mal, pensó Bella.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores, espero que hayan pasado muy bien estos días... muchas gracias a las personas que apoyan esta historia y aquellas que dejan sus mensajes, no importan lo pequeño que sea, pero gracias por el valioso tiempo que dedican a mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, donde se revela el pasado de Irina y las mentiras que hizo separar a Edward y Bella... esperemos a ver cuando se enterara que tiene una hija._

_Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

* * *

**IX**

¿En que había estado pensando Emmett?

Cuando la puerta de la cirugía se abrió, Edward pudo observar un corrillo bastante particular, Jasper y Alice estaban sentados mirando a Rosalie que parecía ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas, mientras Tanya le daba palmadas y palabras atropelladas, muy atrás estaban Jacob y Bella. Edward aparto la mirada y siguió a las enfermeras que trasladaban a su amigo a un cuarto más cómodo y seguro, no quería estar ahí, menos cuando él causante de los problemas de Leah estaba tan campante, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar ahí.

Los pasos lo siguieron hasta el cuarto que habían elegido, solamente lo seguían sus familiares, soltó un suspiro, Jacob y Bella se habían quedado en la sala de espera, los llantos de Rosalie en verdad eran insoportables, quizás y con todo el problema que había formado Emmett por fin se resolvieran sus problemas. Las enfermeras con su ayuda, acomodaron al paciente en la camilla, aprovechando que dormido pesaba menos de lo normal, su amigo se veía muy vulnerable y como ese niño que tantas veces le había hecho reír.

― ¿Va estar bien, cierto? ―pregunto Jasper con seriedad.

― Tal vez ―contesto Edward queriendo castigar a su hermana por su mala cabeza―. Lo más seguro, es que no nos reconozca cuando despierte, se ha dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

― Es mi culpa ―dijo Rosalie llorando con desespero―. Si no me hubiera ido…

― Ya, ya Rosalie, míralo por el lado amable ―dijo Edward frunciendo sus labios para no reírse―. Así será menos traumático para Emmett, cuando decidas separarte de él, no recordara nada de su matrimonio.

Rosalie lloro con más desespero, como si le doliera que Emmett se pudiera olvidar tan fácil de ella. Edward se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reírse, pero Jasper lo vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo, sin despegar la vista de su cuñada, cuyas lágrimas terminarían por inundar a Forks.

― Ya basta, Edward ―dijo Alice temiendo también reírse―. Creo que ha sido suficiente, dile a Rosalie la verdad.

― ¿La verdad? ―inquirió Rosalie suspendiendo su llanto―. ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Me has mentido?

― No veo porque lloras tanto ―dijo Edward dispuesto a reírse a costa de su hermana―. ¿No deseabas estar lejos de él? Es el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

― Que tenga diferencias con Emmett, no quiere decir que haya dejado de amarlo ―dijo Rosalie viendo a su hermano con los ojos entornados―. Eres un desalmado.

Edward salió de la habitación mordiéndose el labio inferior para no terminar de reírse, en el pasillo se encontró con la mayor de las Denali que lo observaba con diversión, Tanya estaba apoyada en la pared y negaba con la cabeza, seguramente recordando que hacía mucho tiempo, no veía a su primo de buen humor. La esbelta rubia lo tomo de la mano guiándolo hacia un lugar donde pudieran conversar sin escuchar los sollozos de Rosalie. La cafetería sin duda tampoco era el lugar indicado, menos cuando los hombres que ocupaban el lugar se olvidaban sus conversaciones y sin ningún disimulo, volteaban sus cabezas para observar con mayor detenimiento a la extraña y hermosa mujer que acompañaba al nuevo medico de Forks.

― Aun sigues siendo terrible ―comento Tanya sentándose al frente de su primo―. Aunque Rose se lo tiene merecido, eres muy terrible Edward Cullen.

― Espero que haya aprendido la lección ―dijo Edward remojándose los labios―. Gracias por salvarle la vida. Estamos en deuda contigo.

― No es nada, estuve muy preocupada por él cuando salió como un loco de Chicago ―dijo Tanya apartando su cabellera rubia de los hombros―. Trate de darle alcance, pero Emmett maneja como un salvaje; creí por un momento que en verdad estaba muerto.

Los ojos de Tanya se nublaron en recuerdo de su querida hermana, Irina nunca había tenido un comportamiento ejemplar y por eso no iba a quererla menos, de todos ella era la que más había sufrido con la pérdida de su madre y el matrimonio de su hermano mayor, pero nada justificaba el haber acabado con la vida de los Cullen especialmente con la de Edward.

― La conocí, en la sala de espera ―dijo de improviso la rubia―. No parecía muy contenta de verme; espero que no se esté formando películas en su cabeza, pensando que he venido detrás de ti.

― Lo dudo, ella es otra persona ―objeto Edward soltando un suspiro―. Va a casarse con un tipo horrible.

― Hablando de bodas ―comento Tanya blandiendo su mano izquierda―. Mira lo que te perdiste, voy a casarme en dos meses.

Edward sonrió a su prima, Tanya no cambiaba a pesar de los golpes duros que había recibido en la vida. Se alegraba por ella, su último noviazgo le había costado un ingreso a las urgencias en el hospital de Chicago, al parecer las hermanas Denali tenían una debilidad por los tipos violentos, Kate era la única que había hecho una elección sensata y ahora se la pasaba recorriendo el mundo con un famoso fotógrafo que estaba enamorado locamente de ella. Al menos ellas eran felices, cosa que esperaba algún día alcanzar, pero dado su no resuelto problema con Bella tal vez no lo lograría nunca.

― Algún día, tú vas a ser feliz ―dijo Tanya entendiendo su semblante serio―. Querido primo, creo que vas a necesitar de mis servicios profesionales.

― No estoy loco para que me analices ―respondió Edward apoyándose con pesadez en el respaldar de la silla―. Pero si me gustaría, que vieras a alguien, tiene problemas emocionales peores que los míos.

― Te refieres a "ella" ―dijo Tanya emocionada―, si es así, esto va a gustarme.

― Es su hermana ―aclaro Edward con seriedad―. Acaba de sufrir un aborto, tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ese embarazo y eso le ha afectado, esperaba que el tipo que la puso en esa situación, se decidiera por ella.

― Supongo, que debe estar afectada por la pérdida ―medito Tanya―. Está bien, iré a verla.

― ¡Edward! ―chillo una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

Edward volvió para encontrarse con una chiquilla de ocho años, su cabello broncíneo reflejaba con bastante nitidez los rayos del sol. Aquel simple detalle, transporto a Edward a un época que con los años había estado tratando de olvidar, el día que Bella le había anunciado su estadía definitiva en el poblado de Forks.

La ansiedad le había ganado la mayor parte del año, a pesar de las advertencias de Charlie, Edward se había perdido los últimos días de escuela para recibirla en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, le había ganado la carrera al odioso hombre y cuando la vio entre la gente, la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras el sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos, nunca había sentido nada parecido como en aquel momento, y si lo pensaba bien, ese fue el instante preciso que se había enamorado de la princesita del ogro del poblado.

― ¡Me han quitado el yeso! ―comento con entusiasmo Nessie―. Ya no habrá nada que me impida seguir subiendo a los árboles.

―Creo que a tu madre no le va hacer gracia ―le recordó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Ella quién es? ―pregunto Nessie apuntando con su dedo sin ningún disimulo a la bella rubia que la veía con diversión.

― Es mi prima Tanya ―dijo Edward con una sonrisa―. Vive en New York, es sicóloga. Tanya ella es Renesmeè, la hija de Isabella Swan.

― Ahora lo veo claramente ―dijo Tanya intercambiando miradas entre Edward y Nessie―. Es todo un honor conocerte Renesmeè.

― Nessie ―corrigió la niña sin amilanarse.

― Nessie ―repito Tanya sonriendo con encanto―. Eres una niña muy hermosa.

― Debo irme ―dijo Nessie desviando su mirada a la entrada de la cafetería―. He tenido que suplicarle a mamá, para que me dejara saludarte.

La mirada de Edward se topó con unos ojos chocolates, que lo observaban con recriminación y dureza. Bella y Jacob tomados del brazo esperaban a Nessie cerca de la entrada, por unos instantes quiso levantarse de la silla para cobrarle al odioso tipo lo que había provocado en Leah. Una mano con una sortija, se posó en su antebrazo como un recordatorio de guardar la postura, Tanya le estaba evitando problemas y su prima tenía toda la razón del mundo, Bella no merecía la pena, pero le dolía ver lo ciega que era con respecto a su novio.

― Déjalo ir ―comento Tanya en un susurro―. Este no es lugar adecuado.

― Adiós Edward ―se despidió Nessie con una enorme sonrisa―. Espero que vuelvas a casa un día de estos.

― Hare lo posible ―se despidió Edward revolviendo su rizada cabellera―. Cuídate mucho y evítale problemas a tu madre.

― Hasta luego prima de Edward ―dijo Nessie dando la vuelta y agitando la mano como despedida.

― Adiós Nessie ―se despidió Tanya con efusividad―. Deberías ver su cara, tiene un instinto homicida que no puede ocultarse.

Las palabras de Tanya en vez de enfadarle, le causaron un repentino alivio muy extraño. En realidad, Bella tenía ganas de ahorcar a la sofisticada prima que parecía caerle bien a su hija, tan pronto como Nessie llego a la entrada de la cafetería, los tres desaparecieron lo más pronto posible. Era una pena realmente que Bella considerara que Jacob era el mejor candidato a ser el padre para Nessie, porque si el destino se lo hubiera permitido a él, le hubiera encantado ser el padre de esa encantadora niña.

Puso su cara de resignación, jamás tendría un hijo, no después de lo ocurrido con Bella años atrás. Edward observo con atención a su prima, Tanya parecía concentrada en algo, seguramente en su próxima boda, lo que lo llevaba a pensar quien sería el tipo que estaba tras la proposición, desde la muerte de Irina se había vuelto muy cauteloso con sus primas, más cuando Eleazar le había hecho prometer que en su ausencia estuviera pendiente de Tanya, ahora que ella era una mujer independiente en New York, su hermano no confiaba ni en su propia sombra.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunto Edward a su prima que aún continuaba en la nubes.

― No se lo digas a Eleazar, temo que se va disgustar ―dijo Tanya mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Es un actor.

Edward analizo a su prima con atención, Tanya nunca le había llamado la atención ese tipo de hombres; muchas veces le escucho decir que ese tipo de vida era demasiado frívola y sin sentido, además que no tenían una vida particular, ya que todo el mundo lo consideraba de propiedad pública.

― No entiendo ―dijo Edward impresionado―. No se supone que no te llaman la atención.

― Supones bien querido primo ―aseguro Tanya mortificada―. Pero cuando vino a mi consulta, me di cuenta que los dichos populares tienen mucho de verdad. Nunca digas que no.

― En eso tienes razón ―concordó Edward―. Mírame, dije que nunca en mi vida volvería a Forks, estoy aquí por Alice, aunque creo que más bien ella lo planeo todo. Pero dime Tanya, ¿Ese hombre te corresponde o todo es una actuación de su parte?

― Por supuesto que no es una actuación ―dijo Tanya negando con la cabeza―. Los actores no pueden mentirme, conozco la mente humana y estoy segura de sus palabras.

Edward soltó un suspiro, esas mismas palabras las había escuchado de los labios de Irina. Su prima muchas veces le había asegurado que Laurent la ama y al siguiente día, aparecía con su rostro irreconocible, así que esas palabras no lo tranquilizaban en nada. Tanya le dirigió una mirada segura, ella era una mujer adulta que podía resolver las cosas por sí misma, no le permitiría intervenir en algún problema, a menos que estos se salieran de sus manos.

― Tranquilízate Edward ―medio Tanya con un tono dulce―. Voy a estar bien, él no me tratara mal, sabe que si lo hace le ira muy mal.

― Temo por ti, prima ―dijo Edward intranquilo―. Si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

― Claro que lo hare ―confirmo Tanya con una sonrisa―. Ahora quita esa cara, porque si no Alice será mucho peor que yo; vamos a mirar como continuaron las cosas entre Rosalie y Emmett. Presiento que esos dos, necesitaran de mi ayuda.

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la habitación del convaleciente Emmett, quien a estas alturas ya debía estar despierto y conociéndolo como lo conocía, debía estar suplicándole a Rosalie para que volviera con él a Chicago. Para cuando Edward y Tanya entraban a la habitación, se podía escuchar las risas lo cual era un signo de que todo se había resuelto de la mejor manera. Rosalie prácticamente curaba a Emmett con sus besos, era algo chocante para Edward, nunca le gustaba presenciar la demostraciones amorosas de sus hermanas, eso le traumaría de por vida, ya que aún las seguía viendo como unas niñas pequeñas a las que había que proteger en todo momento, aunque Rosalie fuera un año mayor que él.

Alice y Jasper observaban a la pareja con bastante diversión, después del susto tremendo que les había dado, ahora podían estar tranquilos de que Rosalie volvería a su vida normal, aunque con los mismos problemas que los aquejaba antes de separarse. En cierto modo, Edward envidiaba a Jasper, él había resuelto sus problemas hacía mucho tiempo y ahora se convertiría en un padre de familia, sin ningún resentimiento a quien lo había hecho sufrir años atrás.

― Veo que todo se ha resuelto ―dijo Tanya de buen humor―. Dime Alice, ¿Qué será?

― Un niño ―dijo Alice acariciando su embarazo―. El próximo mes es su nacimiento.

― ¿Han escogido un nombre? ―pregunto Rosalie interviniendo en la conversación.

― Edward Carlisle ―respondió Jasper observando a su amigo―. Lo siento Edward, pero es el único nombre que Alice logro combinar con aprobación.

― No me molesta ―dijo Edward sonriendo por esa grata sorpresa―. Puedo cederle el nombre, con la condición que sea su padrino.

― Eso no tienes que preguntarlo ―dijo Alice con los ojos aguados―. Si no hubieras querido, te hubiera obligado a serlo.

Tanya observaba la escena, sin decidirse a tirar una bomba con el estado de Alice. Pero ella consideraba que su primo debía conocer la verdad, al menos tenía el consuelo de una vida que dependía de él, además de una razón para vivir los próximos años que le quedaban por delante, así que entre más rápido mejor.

― Cuéntame algo, Alice ―dijo Tanya rompiendo el emotivo momento―, ¿Cuándo pensabas decir la verdad a Edward?

― No sé de qué hablas ―contesto Alice con una mirada cargada de recelo.

― Lo sabes muy bien ―prosiguió Tanya sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación―. Lo he descubierto, con solo mirarla. Renesmeè Swan, en realidad es una Cullen. Edward, la hija de Isabella Swan en realidad es tuya.

"_Eso no podía ser cierto_" pensó Edward mirando a Tanya como si hubiera perdido la razón en algún momento.

* * *

_Hola a los seguidores de esta historia, no es que hubiera decidido dejarla inconclusa, realmente no sabia como continuarla... ha sido muy difícil seguir escribiendo cuando a parte de mucho trabajo, aun sigo con otra historia de este universo. Asì que he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, esperaba que tuviera diez capítulos , pero al parecer me extenderé un poco más._

_ Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega... a ver como reacciona Edward con la afirmación de su querida prim__a._

_Hasta una proxima actualizaciòn... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

* * *

**X**

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a Bella. La chica miro el reloj de la cocina y no eran más de las siete, Jacob no podía ser, ya que había alegado un asunto en La Push y cuya presencia era necesaria, Leah estaba durmiendo en su habitación y Seth estaba en el supermercado, además que no tocaría de esa manera. Tenía sus manos enjabonadas y al parecer quien estaba al otro lado, no poseía ni una pizca de paciencia.

— ¡Yo voy! —grito Nessie saltando por la escaleras.

— ¡Nessie! —reprendió Bella desde la cocina—. No puedes saltar en la escalera.

— Lo sé, mamá —dijo Nessie abriendo la puerta.

No se escuchó más, seguramente debía ser algún vecino que necesitaba de alguna ayuda. Nessie era lo suficientemente inteligente para ahuyentarlos, lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era una distracción, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora después de lo sucedido en el hospital.

Alice nunca solía mentirle, pero estaba segura que quizás su amiga no estaba al corriente de lo que ocurría con su hermano hacia un año, o quizás Edward había decidido mantener esa relación en secreto. En sus ojos todavía estaba la imagen de la sofisticada prima que tenía una enorme sortija de diamantes en la mano en la que se solía poner esa clase de artilugios, Edward iba casarse con Tanya.

— Buenas noches —saludo una voz que podría identificar incluso en la oscuridad—. Necesito que hablemos Isabella.

Bella noto el tono contenido con que pronuncio su nombre, Edward estaba furioso, ¿acaso había descubierto algo sobre Leah?

— ¡Mira lo que me trajo Edward! —dijo con emoción Nessie mostrándole un oso bastante femenino—. ¿Puedo quedármelo, mami?

— ¿Le has dado las gracias? —pregunto Bella a su hija mientras se secaba las manos con un limpión de cocina.

— Lo ha hecho —interrumpió Edward entrando a la cocina—, ¿Por qué no vas a mostrárselo a Leah?

Nessie asintió en un segundo y salió disparada de la cocina. Bella se sintió incomoda en su propia casa, no había vuelto sentir aquello, desde que su padre los había descubierto en su cuarto, luego de haber pasado una noche juntos. Aquella mañana se había sentido desprotegida, viendo como su padre requisaba con sus ojos a dos adolescentes desnudos, que trataban de taparse con una cobija demasiado pequeña.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? —resoplo Bella después de unos segundo en silencio.

— Me atrevo, porque quiero saber la verdad —respondió Edward situándose en una de las sillas del comedor—. He tratado de ignorarte de muchas maneras, pero hoy me he enterado de algo y quiero confirmar si es verdad.

— Hace mucho que no tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo Bella cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago.

— Hace mucho tiempo, debiste decirme algo y preferiste esconderlo —rebatió Edward observándola con una calma que no sentía—. Seguramente maquinado por tu padre, debió haberte dicho que me lo ocultaras porque mi única misión en la vida era burlarme de él. Le tenía mucho miedo, como para burlarme del jefe Swan, jamás me burlaría de tu familia y lo sabes perfectamente. Así que dime, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que teníamos un hijo?

Bella observo detenidamente a Edward, parecía un hombre sereno y también peligroso. La miraba desde el asiento con mucha determinación y sabía que no podría distraerlo con cuatro palabras y mucho menos volver a decirle la misma mentira para alejarlo. Alice había incumplido su promesa o quizás Jasper no había podido contenerse, tarde o temprano la balanza se inclinaría a favor de la familia, seguramente Alice debía habérselo dicho en un ataque nervioso de hormonas, las mujeres embarazadas nunca eran confiables; seguramente Edward vendría reclamar a su hija.

Después de lo que había visto en la cafetería, Nessie no dudaría en irse con Edward y su nueva esposa, su hija parecía muy a gusto con la sofisticada prima que había venido detrás de Edward, estaba segura que ellos se la llevarían a Chicago donde nunca más la podría volver a ver. Aquello seria el fin de su vida, no podría ser la misma sin Nessie a su lado, Edward había venido no solamente a reclamar sus derechos sino también a su hija.

— Creí hasta hace unos días, que el hijo que Irina esperaba, era tuyo —contesto Bella tomando aire para relajarse.

— ¡Jamás me acosté con Irina! —exclamó Edward sorprendido por la respuesta—. Era mi prima. Por amor a Dios, ella era como una hermana y nunca sentí por Irina más que preocupación. No quería decirte lo que había entorno a ella por temor a que te pasara algo malo, en ese entonces, parecía una tonta suicida detrás de un tipo que no la quería.

— Ella me dijo que ese hijo era tuyo —rebatió Bella—. Tenía muchas inseguridades y dudas, nunca me decías o contabas nada, salías corriendo tras ella a la primera oportunidad que se presentaba. Era una adolescente que no creía en su suerte, además pensaba que solo ibas a quedarte por compromiso, no porque realmente lo querías.

— Te amaba Bella —soltó Edward sin pensarlo—. Me iba a quedar porque quería. Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ese hijo, sabía que Charlie no podría hacer nada por separarnos, iba tener que aceptarme aunque no lo quisiera, le iba a demostrar que iba en serio y no me burlaría de ti como cualquier otro chico de Forks.

Eran palabras, nadie sabría con certeza que habría ocurrido si Edward hubiera quedado a su lado todos esos años. Aun Bella sentía las mismas inseguridades que cuando era una adolescente, nunca creyó en el amor de Edward, nada le pareció real estando a su lado, en cambio con Jacob todo parecía natural y tan fácil como respirar, estando con él podía encajar en un mundo que solo había creado en su cabeza, en cambio con Edward parecía más una vida con la realeza que la vida real.

— Nunca vamos a saber que hubiera ocurrido —dijo Bella observando a Edward con determinación—, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Tanya —respondió Edward con dureza—. Ni siquiera Jasper y Alice tuvieron la decencia de contármelo.

Bella soltó un leve gruñido entre los dientes, ahora la prima sofisticada quedaba como el héroe de la jornada, iba a perder lo que tantos años construyo con paciencia y esfuerzo, su hija iba irse con el después de saber que su madre era una mentirosa, ¿Cómo creerle cuando se había negado tantos años a decir la verdad? Su vida sin Nessie sería un completo desierto, sin nadie que le alegrara las noches y muchos menos que le recordara los días y años que creyó ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Por qué el silencio? —pregunto Edward rompiendo la quietud de la escena.

— Te odiaba, Irina me dijo mentiras y tú no parecías nada contento —contesto Bella bajando la mirada—. Perdí a uno de mis hijos, y tú no estabas ahí para vivirlo. No te quiero cerca Edward, quiero que te vayas y no pretendas ser el padre de Nessie, ella nunca te necesito y nunca lo va hacer ahora que voy a casarme con Jacob.

— No vas a poder alejarme otra vez —dijo Edward levantándose de la silla—, tampoco voy a permitir que Jacob sea el padre de mi hija. Si tú no quieres decirle la verdad, ahora mismo yo se la voy a decir. No tienes ningún derecho a negarme a Nessie.

— ¡Puedo porque soy su madre! —dijo Bella apretando los puños—. Y no conoces a Jacob para hacer esa afirmación. No voy a dejar que mi hija, crezca al lado de una persona superficial como tu prima.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaban miradas a medida que los minutos del reloj pasaban. En cambio Tanya se distraía viendo revistas sobre vestidos de novias sin inmutarse siquiera, el zapateo continuo de Alice alerto a su esposo que de por sí ya estaba bastante nervioso con la reacción de Bella, su amiga era muy cabezota y era posible que en esos momentos estuvieran discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de criar a Nessie. Jasper soltó un suspiro y observo de nuevo la sala de su casa, era bastante espaciosa y en su cabeza estaba haciendo cálculos, en los cuales incluía el mejor lugar para poner el corral que Rosalie les había obsequiado meses antes.

— No debiste haberle dicho —dijo Alice por cuarta vez.

— Edward merecía saber la verdad —rebatió Tanya dejado las revistas a un lado—. Es mejor un enfrentamiento ahora, que cuando Nessie cumpla dieciocho y le eche en la cara no haber estado a su lado todos esos años.

— Eso, si algún día se hubiera enterado —aporto Rosalie entrando a la sala con un vaso de agua—. Es increíble que no nos hubieras contado Alice, es nuestra sobrina y ya nos hemos perdido partes importantes de su vida.

— Era la decisión de Bella —intervino Jasper evitándole un disgusto a su esposa—. Alice muchas veces trato de que dijera la verdad, ella estaba muy dolida por razones que ninguno de ustedes conocen.

Tanya y Rosalie observaron a Jasper con atención, se veían muy dispuestas a conocer todos los pormenores que había tras el silencio de Bella. Alice se levantó del sillón con impaciencia, no soportaba que la hicieran esperar para saber en qué iba concluir todo el episodio entre su hermano y su mejor amiga, además tampoco le convenía estar estresándose de aquella manera, seguramente él bebe lo sentiría y no quería que se estrangulara con el cordón umbilical como lo sugirió una vez el doctor.

— Voy a descansar —medio Alice caminando hacia las escaleras—. Esto no le hace ningún bien al bebe.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —sugirió Jasper levantándose del sofá.

— Es mejor no dejar a las visitas solas —respondió Alice soltando un bostezo—. Además, Edward va a necesitarte cuando llegue.

Dicho esto, Alice se internó en las escaleras y desapareció. Tanya y Rosalie volvieron sus miradas hacia Jasper, quien volvió a sentarse para esperar a su amigo, seguramente el llegaría desecho tras una discusión con Bella, solo esperaba que por el bien de Nessie llegaran a un acuerdo.

— Entonces Jasper, ¿Por qué nunca dijo Isabella la verdad? —pregunto Tanya.

— Seguramente para hacerlo sufrir —contesto Rosalie por él—. Edward era un chico inmaduro cuando estaba en Forks, tal vez hubiera salido corriendo tras enterarse de la noticia y además no tenía personalidad para criar a un bebe.

— No hables así de tu hermano, Rose — reprendió Jasper a su cuñada—. Bella creía que Edward tenía un romance con Irina, además que él bebe que ella esperaba era de su novio.

— ¡Dios santo! —se horrorizo Tanya escuchando la confesión—. No puedo creer que mi hermana le dañara así la vida a Edward. Él debe decirle la verdad, si es preciso yo iré a confirmar que él bebe era de Laurent.

— Eso no es todo —prosiguió Jasper viendo a su prima política—. Ahora piensa que tú vas a ser su esposa.

— Eso si es mi culpa —dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza—. El día que vino, le asegure que ustedes dos se casarían; no sería nada raro que Edward quiera matarme.

Tanya y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada exasperada, Rosalie y su reciente amargura podía echarle a perder el día a cualquiera, debían quitarle esa idea a Bella porque conociendo como la conocía Jasper, ella no iba a permitir que Edward interactuara con su hija, pensando que se la quitarían para irse a Chicago donde nunca más la volvería a ver.

— Creo que van a necesitar mucha ayuda —dijo Tanya con seriedad—. No podemos permitir que Edward se convierta en un ser más infeliz de lo que es, esa chica va tener que escucharme.

— La fuerza no va convencerla —dijo Jasper con resignación—. Si vamos ayudar a Edward, tendremos que optar por otros medios diferentes.

— En ese caso, cuenten conmigo —propuso Rosalie sorprendiéndolos—. Además, quiero conocer a mi sobrina.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Tanya había tenido razón en la cafetería; Bella creía que él se casaba con su prima, eso debía ser obra de Rosalie y su bocota, a veces su hermana podía ser tan imprudente como una espina en una uña; realmente Emmett debía amarla, porque él no podía soportar estar más de diez minutos a su lado.

— Tanya no es superficial —dijo Edward defendiendo a su prima—. Cosa que si podría decirse de Jacob.

— No vamos a discutir toda la noche sobre esto —dijo Bella enfadada—. Quiero que te vayas Edward y olvides lo que te dijo tu familia hoy, además puedes comenzar desde cero y tener tu propia familia.

— No me vas hacer eso Bella —rebatió Edward comenzando a enfadarse en serio—. No voy a olvidarme que tengo una hija y seguir mi vida como si nada pasara, si no te atreves a decirle a Nessie la verdad, pues yo iré a decirle que soy su padre.

— ¡Cómo! —gritaron al unísono las voces de Leah y Jacob.

En cuanto escucharon aquellas voces, Edward y Bella observaron no solo a una Leah y Jacob sorprendidos, sino también a su hija que los observaba con aprehensión.

* * *

_Hola a todos los seguidores de esta historia, lamento actualizar meses después, pero mis obligaciones de trabajo poco espacio me dejan para sentarme en la computadora y continuar como yo quisiera, así que me disculparan no hacerlo tan seguido. Pero nos falta muy poco para que se termine la historia, unos cinco capítulos y es el fin de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y veremos en una próxima entrega las reacciones de Leah y Jacob._

_Hasta una nueva actualización..._

_;) Kathyarius_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

**XI**

Jasper nunca espero ver a Edward entrar por la puerta tres horas después y con un morado en su ojo izquierdo. Cualquiera diría que su amigo tuvo una gran gresca producto de varias cervezas, pero los presentes en la sala, conocían quizás el motivo de ese cardenal. Rosalie pensaba que Bella debió haberle dado con la puerta, Tanya por el contrario pensó seriamente en que su reciente hija se había vengado por las mentiras, lejos de todo aquello, Jasper considero que debió haberse peleado con el novio de su amiga.

Lo que ninguno sabia, era que Edward más que pelearse con su hija o el novio de Bella, el golpe era producto de la histeria de Leah. Estuvo a punto de soltar la verdad, pero Leah le dio un puñetazo para cerrarle la boca, aunque más bien parecía una acción para vengarse por haber hecho sufrir a su hermana. Edward se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez y soltó un suspiro, su vida realmente era peor que un melodrama británico.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —pregunto Rosalie alterada por el golpe de su hermano.

— Cálmate Rosalie —medio Jasper con aplomo—. Ve a la cocina por hielo.

— Lo siento mucho —suspiro Tanya acercándose al silla con el rostro compungido.

— No es nada —dijo Edward, aunque escucho un resoplido de Rosalie en desacuerdo—. Me he ganado un golpe de Leah.

— ¿Leah? —inquirió Jasper sin entender—. No entiendo su papel en esto.

— Estuve a punto de contarle a Bella, algo que no me compete —dilucido Edward—. Tenía una enorme rabia porque su novio quería meter las narices donde nadie lo había llamado.

Tanya y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada un tanto comprensiva, Rosalie aprovecho el momento de silencio para ponerle el hielo en el ojo morado de Edward, su hermano soltó un improperio, los médicos eran los peores enfermos que podían existir, sabía que ella lo hacía de buena gana, pero en el fondo se estaba vengando por sus mentiras del hospital.

— ¿Fue capaz de decirte la verdad? —pregunto Rosalie dejando en paz a su hermano por un momento.

— No tenía más remedio que hacerlo —contesto Edward mirando recriminatoriamente a su hermana que volvía a poner hielo—. Quiere que me olvide de que Nessie es mi hija.

— Te lo dije Edward, es muy sobreprotectora con su hija —le recordó Jasper—. Siento mucho la situación, ¿si algo puedo hacer por ti?, amigo.

— Puedo hablar con ella, ¿si quieres? —sugirió Tanya.

— Al menos Nessie sabe que soy su padre —confeso Edward con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así, Jasper?

— No era la persona indicada para decírtelo. Le insistimos muchas veces a Bella que te dijera la verdad —dijo Jasper sentándose al lado de Edward—. Me imagino que te conto la razones por las cuales no lo hizo.

— Si, creyó que tenía una relación con Irina —completo Edward con desagrado.

— Pero el día que vino, le dije que ella esperaba un hijo de otro hombre —dijo Rosalie atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. Lamento todo esto Edward, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte.

Rosalie rompió en llanto asombrando a los presentes. Edward quiso literalmente darse una patada, ¿Por qué no había notado los síntomas? Estaba realmente metido en su mundo y problemas, Rosalie no había escapado por problemas conyugales con Emmett, la cuestión trascendía mucho más allá y lamento no haber estado atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Jasper y su familia tenían razón, solo vivía para las emergencias y nada más.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo, Rosalie? —pregunto Edward tomando el hielo para bajar el morado de su ojo.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —inquirió Jasper a la conversación sin sentido.

— Rosalie está embarazada —contesto Edward por ella—, al parecer no quería que lo supiéramos.

— Es mentira —sollozo Rosalie—. No es asunto tuyo, Edward.

— ¿Le fuiste infiel a Emmett? —pregunto Tanya atónita—. Ahora comprendo las razones por que peleaste con tu marido, pobre Emmett, con lo ilusionado que venía para resolver sus asuntos.

Jasper observo a Tanya de hito a hito sin creer en sus palabras, mientras que Edward se mordía los labios para no terminar con un ataque de risa, definitivamente la vena sarcástica y cruel de los Cullen no se perdía ni en otras generaciones. Rosalie observo a su prima con ganas de ahorcarla, nadie podría entender a una mujer embarazada.

— ¡No le he sido infiel a Emmett! —exploto Rosalie—. Él no quiere tener hijos, me dijo que eran como una piedra en el zapato y no pienso someter a mi hijo, con un padre que no quiere saber de él.

Dicho aquello, Rose como era conocida en la familia, salió de la habitación hecha una furia, dejando a los ocupantes de la sala atónitos.

— ¿Tú crees que Emmett haya dicho eso? —le pregunto Jasper a su cuñado y amigo.

— Posiblemente y como todo lo que dice, seguramente fue en broma —respondió Edward soltando un suspiro—. Por favor Jasper, procura atropellarme cuando este punto de dar a luz Rosalie, no lo soportaría.

Una semana después de lo acontecido en su cocina, Bella observaba el tupido bosquecillo que se iniciaba en el patio trasero de su casa. Los últimos acontecimientos no podía asimilarlos en su totalidad. El mundo que había creado para Nessie se desmorono en menos de un segundo, ni que decir de las explicaciones que había tenido que dar a Jake sobre el asunto, había sido la semana más larga y torturante de su vida.

Unos pasos a su espalda, le anunciaron que no estaba sola, una mujer mayor y con facciones muy similares a Leah, toma asiento a su lado en silencio. Sue se había convertido en su consuelo en los momentos más difíciles, actuaba como su Pepe grillo personal, sin ella en sus vida, seguramente la muerte de Charlie la habría destrozado de por vida.

— Así que Cullen lo sabe —comento Sue con suavidad.

— Y Charlie debe estar decepcionado —confirmo Bella.

— No lo creo —contradijo Sue mirando a su hijastra con comprensión—. Charlie probablemente fue un poco impulsivo al imponerte una carga del todo innecesaria, temía perderte Isabella, después de tantos años que no estuviste a tu lado, le era incomprensible que un adolescente te arrebatara de sus manos.

— ¿Te dijo eso? —pregunto Bella asombrada por la información.

— Los que estuvimos con Charlie después de la partida de tu madre, se daban cuenta de lo infeliz que era, al no tenerte a su lado —contesto Sue con un asentimiento—. Cuando decidiste quedarte con él, no quería perderte por nada del mundo; así que le resulto mucho más fácil odiar a Cullen, que así mismo por no haber peleado por ti y tratar de ganarse tu cariño.

— Yo lo amaba Sue, amaba a mi padre —dijo Bella con dos lagrimas rodando por los ojos.

— Lo sé, Bella —comento Sue con una sonrisa—. Él te dejo una carta antes de morir, quiso que la leyeras, únicamente el día que Cullen se enterara que Nessie era su hija, así que léela y comprende las razones de Charlie, él quiso lo mejor para ti, aunque tardara muchos años en comprenderlo.

Sue dejo en manos de Bella un sobre amarillo por el paso de los meses, destapo aquel sobre con una avidez y emoción, Charlie nunca la había dejado sola, a pesar que ya no estaba presente en su vida.

_Bella,_

_Quizás cuando estés leyendo, ya me habré muerto. Hace mucho tiempo padecía esta enfermedad, me la habían diagnosticado un día antes que vinieras a vivir en Forks; me parecía una burla del destino, tantos años ansiando que vivieras a mi lado y la vida me regalaba solo unos años para estar a tu lado. Puedo decir que actué de forma egoísta, no quería compartirte con nadie, mucho menos con Cullen, un chico de buena familia, que se esmeraba por ti e incluso lo escuchaba llegar en las noches para consolarte._

_Todo el tiempo lo supe Bells, se colaba en tu habitación para pelear con tus pesadillas. Puedo confesar que le tenía un poco de envidia, había conectado contigo y sabia las cosas que te afligía, se le notaba lo mucho que le importabas, estoy seguro que en una situación de riesgo habría dado su vida para salvarte. Mentí, mentí porque no quería verte otra vez lejos de mí. En realidad todo lo que acusaba a Edward, eran excusas de mi parte para retenerte y lo siento en verdad Bella, pero quería compartir mis últimos años contigo y si te ibas con Edward, mis últimos días iban a ser solitarios. _

_Aquella mañana que la prima de Cullen fue a casa, me culpaba más a mí, que al chico. Nunca debí dejarte sola y menos en las circunstancias que habías quedado luego de darme la noticia, estaba feliz de que iba tener un nieto, claro que lo estaba, la vida me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo antes de morir y quien mejor para ser el padre que Edward. Te parecerá extraño leerlo, Bells; pero era el único al que podía confiarle tu vida y bienestar, no dudaba que una vez que ya no estuviera en este mundo, él se haría cargo de ti. Pero esa chica puso en trastada todos mis planes, me sentí decepcionado de Cullen, por unos meses creí en verdad que ella esperaba un hijo de él…_

— Yo también padre —dijo Bella limpiándose las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara

_...sabes, atrapamos el chico que era el verdadero padre del hijo de Irina Denali. Se puso como loco al enterarse de la noticia de su muerte, tanto que se suicidó unos meses después en la cárcel. Era una historia bastante triste, supongo que Alice te contara esa historia mejor que yo, ella fue la que me confió todo antes de escribir esta carta. Comprendí que Edward no era un chico malo y tampoco iba apartarte de mi lado, que tonto fui Bells, él tenía planes de estudiar medicina en Seattle y quería casarse contigo lo más pronto posible, se lo eche a perder y todo por mi egoísmo, ojala un día me perdone por haberle separado de su hija. Cometí el mismo error que tu madre. Creí que de ese modo me asegura tu cariño y nunca más volverías a separarte de mi vida._

_Se por Alice, que el chico es bastante infeliz y en verdad lo siento, se lo que es creer que todo lo que soñabas se va por un desagüe para nunca volver. Quisiera estar vivo para pedirle perdón por el daño que le hice, era un excelente muchacho y al único que le confiaría tu vida y la de mi nieta. Búscalo Bells, perdónalo por que en verdad nunca hizo nada malo y de una vez reza porque su perdón me llegue, en verdad estoy profundamente arrepentido de mis acciones. Así como también que espero que no sea muy tarde para que rehagas tu vida con él. Jacob es un buen chico, pero no lo suficiente como para merecerte, sino pregúntale a Leah, ella sabría decirte mejor que yo. Espero Bells que me perdones por todos los sinsabores y que le permitas a mi nieta conocer a su padre como es y no hagas lo mismo que tu madre, cásate con Edward y se feliz hija, es lo que mereces después de soportar a este viejo gruñón por tanto tiempo._

_Con amor, tu padre. _

Las emociones de Bella se sintieron extrañas en ese momento. Hubiera dado su vida entera porque su padre aceptara a Edward cuando eran unos adolescentes, escuchar la confesión de egoísmo, abría una herida que no cerró con el paso de los años, se estaba comportando como su madre la no querer compartir a su hija, Charlie tenía razón, no había razón alguna para alejar a un padre de una hija, así que de alguna manera tenía que enmendar el error que cometió, pero nada podía hacer nada para volver con él.

— Tienes visita Bella —anuncio Sue rompiendo la quietud de su reflexión—. Dice llamarse Tanya Denali y que necesita hablar contigo.

— Dile que pase Sue —asintió Bella—. Debo hacer las cosas de forma correcta.

— Me parece bien Bella, a Charlie le hubiera gustado verte muy feliz —dijo la mujer despareciendo del patio trasero.

Una mujer hermosa de los pies a la cabeza atravesó el vestíbulo de su casa para encontrarse con ella. Era duro aceptar que Edward había rehecho su vida, ya nada podía hacer para seguir los dictado de Charlie, menos cuando él parecía odiarla con tu sus corazón. La prima de Edward se sentó a su lado y soltó un breve suspiro, no debía ser fácil enterarse que su futuro marido tenía una hija escondida.

— Quiero que sepas que no voy a casarme con Edward —dijo Tanya rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

— Si es por Nessie, espero que sepas perdonarlo, él no tenía idea de su existencia —dijo Bella un poco nerviosa por su visita.

— No es por eso —contradijo Tanya—. Es porque sencillamente no tenemos nada.

— ¿Y el anillo? —pregunto Bella sin entender.

— Me lo regalo mi prometido, su nombre es Alistair —dijo Tanya suspirando—. Parece increíble pero cierto.

— ¿El famoso actor qué hizo la nueva versión de Drácula? —pregunto Bella bastante impresionada.

— Si, pero no se lo recuerdes, cuando lo conozcas —respondió Tanya con una sonrisa—. Ese personaje lo dejo bastante traumado.

Bella parecía estar en otro mundo, no quería creer que hablaba de forma civilizada con la prima sofisticada de Alaska, definitivamente no se le daba bien juzgar a las personas y menos cuando Edward estaba de por medio, su hija iba odiarla y más al saber que pensaba que iba irse con ellos para nunca volver.

— Pensé que eras la prometida de Edward —admitió Bella poniéndose roja como una grana.

— Lo sé, Rosalie me conto lo que te dijo —comento Tanya mesándose los cabellos—. Solo vengo por dos cosas Isabella. Una por tu hermana y dos, por ti y Edward. Creo que después de lo que hizo mi hermana por su obsesión, él no merece ser infeliz, ha sufrido bastante estos ochos años. Así que espero que puedas permitir que interactúe con su hija, es lo único que le ha permitido revivir después de todos estos años.

— Es bastante difícil —acepto Bella tratando de ser justa—. ¿No sé cómo arreglar este desastre en que se ha convertido mi vida?

— No te preocupes, yo voy ayudarte —dijo la voz de Leah a sus espaldas—. Creo que es hora que sepas la verdad Bella.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo... he vuelto después de tanto tiempo, no por que me haya olvidado de la historia, simplemente por que el trabajo y la imaginación no se llevan muy bien, así que tuve que hacer más trabajo y menos historias. Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya falta poco para culminar esta historia._

_Nos vemos en otra oportunidad y cuando la imaginación vuelva de sus largas vacaciones._

_;) Kathyarius_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

**Parte XII**

Una humeante taza de café alegraba el día a Jasper. Después de los últimos acontecimientos de los hermanos Cullen, podría decir que por fin se respiraba paz en su casa. Finalmente Rosalie había aceptado decirle la verdad a su esposo, aunque Emmett era un payaso, se había tomado la noticia con la seriedad del caso, tener un hijo no era una broma sino un trabajo para toda la vida.

Por otro lado estaba Edward, su amigo aunque no le hacía mucha gracia la espera, por fin había rendido frutos su paciencia, ahora compartía algunos espacios con su hija, aunque Bella fuera otra historia. Le preocupaba enormemente su amiga, últimamente le había visto pasear por los pasillos de la preparatoria de Forks como si fuera un muerto en vida; no permitía que nadie se le acercara y podía jurar haberla escuchado llorar en la biblioteca, era tan terca, que quizás lloraba por tener que compartir a su hija.

Así que se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio a Bella sentada en su oficina, claro si se podía llamar oficina aquel cubículo pequeño, donde todo estaba tan apretujado, que no dudaba que algún día le caería toda esa maraña de papeles encima. Un pequeño carraspeo por su parte, le anuncio a Bella que no estaba sola, y que su visita lo sorprendía de sobre manera.

— Hola Bella —saludo Jasper poniendo la taza de café encima de su reducido escritorio—. ¿A que debo el honor de tu sorpresiva visita?

— Necesito de un amigo, Withlock —comento Bella son la voz ronca—. Eres el único neutral en esta situación.

— No lo creo, estoy casado con Alice —recordó Jasper soltando un suspiro—. No se te olvide que Edward es uno de mis mejores amigos.

— Esto no se trata de Edward —explico Bella levantándose de la silla—. Se trata de mi hermana y de Jacob.

Jasper recordó vagamente escuchar algo parecido el día que Edward se enteró de su paternidad, seguramente la situación era delicada, ahora entendía el porqué de la sonrisa repentina de su amigo en las mañanas y esa cancioncilla tan insoportable que silbaba en la noches; algo había pasado entre Edward y Bella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Jasper por cortesía al verla paseándose por el reducido lugar.

— Estuvieron engañándome todo el tiempo —soltó Bella con un tono de impotencia—. Ella y Jacob se entendían desde hacía un año y medio. Tenían relaciones Jasper, él bebe que Leah esperaba era de Jacob. No sabes cómo me sentí al enterarme, yo que pensaba casarme con él para darle un padre a Nessie y me engañaba con mi hermana a mis espaldas.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? —pregunto Jasper consternado—. ¿No hay ningún error?

— Ninguno, amigo —dijo Bella desplomándose en la silla—. Jacob me acuso de ser fría y de vivir de los recuerdos de mi adolescencia, de seguir amando al padre de mi hija y no soportaba vivir con esos fantasmas; por eso se involucró con Leah, ella lo comprendía porque también estaba desilusionada de su prima, así que una cosa llevo a la otra y continuaron siendo amantes, pero Jacob no quería dar el paso y dejarme.

— Cuanto lo siento, Bella —dijo Jasper sintiéndose incomodo—. Sé que deseabas casarte con él.

— En realidad, siempre tuve la esperanza de que Edward regresara —confeso Bella escondiendo la cara entre las manos—. Nunca deje de quererlo, a pesar de las mentiras de Irina, siempre lo considere como el amor de mi vida.

— ¿Qué estas esperando para decírselo? —Inquirió Jasper—. ¿Qué te impide ir a buscarlo?

— Su odio por mí, sé que me odia por no haberle dicho que Nessie era su hija —dijo Bella con un tono lastimero—. No sé qué hacer Jasper, ¿Cómo puedo decirle que siento no haberle dicho la verdad? Los métodos de Tanya no me gustan, es demasiado extrovertido para mi gusto.

Jasper soltó una carcajada de alegría, Tanya era de capaz de sacarle colores hasta un albino, no dudaba que sus métodos daban resultados. Él mismo lo había sufrido en carne cuando decidió alejarse de Alice, pero definitivamente esa parte de su vida no la compartiría jamás con nadie.

— Los Cullen son terribles —dijo Jasper meneando la cabeza—. Aunque te parezcan extraños los métodos de Tanya, ten la seguridad que nadie como ella sabe llegar al corazón de Edward. Ellos son muy unidos desde un episodio bastante desagradable que le sucedió a Tanya, desde entonces es la única con el valor de patearle el trasero a Edward.

— ¿Crees que debo seguir sus estrambóticos consejos? —pregunto Bella horrorizada.

— No lo dudes amiga, dan resultados garantizados —contesto Jasper con una sonrisa—. Pero antes de que asustes a Edward, creo que ambos se deben una extensa conversación. Esta noche iremos al Lodge para festejar la reconciliación de Emmett y Rose; Edward va estar solo en casa. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta.

— Gracias amigo —dijo Bella rodeando el reducido escritorio para darle un beso en su nívea mejilla—. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Edward refunfuñaba y a la misma vez admiraba el pequeño cuaderno de cuero que contenía la historia fotográfica de su hija. Nessie le había dado el pequeño presente dos días antes, se estaba acostumbrando a pasos agigantados escuchar como lo llamaba "Papá" con la timidez propia de una niña de su edad. Aunque también tenía un regusto amargo por los últimos acontecimientos que su hija le había puesto al corriente.

Por el relato de Nessie, se había enterado que Leah había dejado la casa que compartía con Bella y para irse a vivir con hasta el entonces novio de su madre, aunque no comprendiera los entresijos del mundo de los adultos; Nessie le había confesado que sentía un alivio, ya que nunca hubiera querido a Jacob como padre. El cobrizo reflexiono esta última información, aquello significaba que Bella se habría llevado una gran desilusión y seguramente no la estaría pasando muy bien, claro si no habría cambiado con el paso de los años.

De nuevo ojeo el álbum desde el principio, en la primera hoja estaba una foto de Bella cargando un diminuto bebe que estaba envuelto en una manta rosa, un nudo se le incrusto en su garganta, hubiera dado todo por haber compartido aquel momento tan importante en su vida, hubiese desafiado al mismo Charlie para haber estado el día más feliz de la vida de Bella, en sus ojos chocolates reflejaba la felicidad de saberse madre, aunque tardíamente se había enterado de su paternidad entendía a la perfección ese brillo que la hacía ver más bonita de lo que era.

Las siguientes fotos eran aún más preciosas y valiosas. Los primera navidad de Nessie que había coincidido con sus primeros pasos, sus ojos chocolatosos iguales que los de Bella se desbordaban de la emoción infantil, unas lágrimas silenciosas cruzaron las mejillas de Edward, se había perdido tanto de su hija en ocho años, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, el primer día de escuela, sus primeras rabietas e incluso su primera enfermedad, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera devolverle esos momentos; ya no podía culpar a Charlie, Irina o Bella, las circunstancias de la vida lo había llevado por caminos diferentes, seguramente no hubiera sido un buen padre o era necesario que el ogro tuviera que haber muerto para empezar de nuevo.

Bella, era la única incógnita en su difuso futuro. Después del nacimiento de su sobrino tendría que volver a Chicago para retomar el puesto en su especialidad, aquello conllevaba una serie de cambios que no había previsto a su llegada a Forks, la aparición de Nessie en su vida tenía que equilibrarse con su ajetreada vida de médico, sabía que no podía separar a Bella de su hija pero tampoco deseaba perderla por temor a que perdieran los lazos que había construido hasta el momento, solamente quedaban las vacaciones de Nessie, podrían compartir unos meses durante el verano en Chicago y sería una réplica exacta de la historia de Bella, no quería para su hija aquello cuando su vida estaba ligada a Forks.

El timbre de la puerta hizo detener su revisión del álbum, con pasos cautelosos y firmes se dirigió a la puerta, sabía que las parejas felices no podrían ser, ya que Jasper como dueño de la casa le había asegurado que no los espera despiertos, muchos menos podría ser Tanya quien se había ido hace unos escasos minutos al aeropuerto para recibir a su flamante prometido que necesitaba una sesión terapéutica de urgencia.

Al abrir la puerta, se llevó una buena sorpresa: era Bella. La chica vestía una anorak ajustado a una blusa negra que hacia contraste con sus jeans y zapatos de deporte, se veía nerviosa y a la misma vez expectante, parecía también bastante firme en el propósito que la había llevado hasta su casa aquella noche, no parecía intranquila y mucho menos el ser sin vida que había escuchado de labios de Jasper aquella noche, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

— Hola Edward —saludo con timidez—. ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza el chico se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Bella, la madre de su hija no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la había visto, con aquel pensamiento, Edward se dio cuenta que jamás había dejado de pensar en ella como el amor de su vida, a pesar de los sinsabores que la vida le había traído por enamorarse de la hija de un astuto e intimidante policía.

— Recuerdo esta foto —dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, mientras toma el álbum de fotos—. Nessie se había enamorado a primera vista de este disfraz de princesa, fue bastante difícil hacer que renunciara a él, paso un mes sin ponerse otra cosa más que ese disfraz.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía? —pregunto Edward observando la foto de su niña.

— Cinco —contesto Bella devolviéndole el álbum—. Lamento que te hayas perdido de todo esto.

— Yo también lo lamento —asintió Edward cerrando el álbum—. También quería hablar contigo Isabella, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo sobre Nessie.

Bella asintió sin poder disimular que le dolía que la llamara por su nombre completo, la chica se sentó en el amplio sofá que dominaba una sala llena de cajas, Alice al parecer estaba bastante ocupada por el inminente nacimiento de su hijo, podía ver un corral aun en su caja, al igual que la cuna embalada entre cartones lista para armarse. Aquello le hacía recordar los días que había estado ilusionada con la llegada de su niña.

— Dentro de dos meses debo regresar a Chicago —comenzó Edward sentándose al lado de la castaña—. Sé que no puedo llevarme a Nessie, porque su vida está aquí y le dolería dejarte. La única posibilidad que tengo son las vacaciones, siempre que cuente con tu autorización.

— Contaras con ella —acepto Bella pasándose las manos por sus piernas nerviosa—. Podrás ver a Nessie siempre que quieras mientras estés en Forks y si decides llevártela a Chicago en verano no veo ningún problema.

— Gracias —musito Edward.

Aquella victoria agridulce no lo llenaba, no solamente quería a su hija en Chicago, en el fondo de su corazón todavía seguía amando a Bella, sin importar los obstáculos, las mentiras y los silencios deliberados, no habría ninguna mujer que llenara el espacio que había ocupado ella desde que era una niña.

— Supe que Leah te dijo el nombre del padre del bebe, hacía varias semanas —comento Bella mirándolo de soslayo—. Tenías razón sobre Jacob. Lamento haberte dicho cosas hirientes sobre tu paternidad para con Nessie, pero desde que Irina me dijo aquellas mentiras lo único que me permitía sentir por ti era decepción.

— También fue culpa mía —repuso Edward soltando un suspiro—. No quería inmiscuirte en los problemas de Irina, era nuestra responsabilidad y se te hubiera ocurrido algo, tu padre me hubiese matado, no podía permitir que te inmiscuyeras con una situación tan desastrosa.

— Es cierto, hace poco supe que el padre de esa criatura se suicidó en la cárcel —menciono Bella con tranquilidad—. No soporto la muerte de tu prima.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunto Edward asombrado.

— Charlie me dejo una carta —contesto Bella pasándose los dedos por su cabellera—. Sue me la entrego hace semanas, se suponía que debía leerla cuando tú supieras que Nessie era tu hija. Creo que tienes derecho a leerla, así comprenderás el comportamiento de Charlie durante nuestra adolescencia.

— Espero que no me eche maldiciones —dijo Edward recibiendo una hoja amarilla—. Eso echaría a perder todo su encanto.

— Charlie cambio mucho desde el nacimiento de nuestra hija —repuso Bella con una sonrisa—. Te asombraras lo que dice de ti, después de todo no le caías tan mal como pensábamos.

Con esa información, el chico devoro los párrafos que componía la carta, no podía creer que Charlie confiara en él, después de aquellos ataques sin justificaciones y la deliberada indiferencia con que lo trataba, además le pedía perdón por haber maquinado la mentira que lo había alejado de su hija, ¿Qué si comprendía sus razones para hacer su vida imposible durante la adolescencia? Lo hacía, sabía lo importante que Bella era en su vida y la desgracia de saberse muerto en vida cuando ella había decidido vivir con él, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir como un ladrón de princesas, ahora entendía la inquina de Charlie durante tanto tiempo.

— No sabía que tu padre padeciera de una enfermedad terminal —dijo Edward pasando de nuevo la carta a su dueña.

— Nadie lo sabía, bueno excepto Sue —comento Bella guardando la carta—. Él nunca comprendió los alcances de sus mentiras y lamento su proceder, así como el mío, debí confiar más en ti y entender las razones de tus desapariciones, pero era una chica bastante insegura, nunca creí en tus palabras y menos cuando Lauren y Jessica se burlaban de mí en la escuela.

— Esas chicas eran una peste, envidiosas de tu suerte, nunca me gustaron las mujeres que necesitaban ser el centro de atención —confeso Edward con nostalgia—. Te quise mucho y esa mentira destrozo mi corazón, no debiste mentir de aquella manera, no sabes cómo me he torturado pensando que eras feliz con la muerte de nuestro hijo.

— En realidad, esperaba gemelos —repuso Bella bajando la mirada al suelo—. Después del enfrentamiento con Irina, tuve un pequeño sangrado y me llevaron al hospital, Charlie casi se sale de orbita al enterarse, solo Nessie sobrevivió a ese disgusto que causo tu prima. Te mentí, porque pensé que la amabas a ella y no quería atarte con un embarazo que ninguno de los dos hubiera deseado, truncaba tu futuro y no quería que me odiaras por haber cortado tus sueños, no hubiera podido vivir con eso.

La confesión de Bella, lejos de causarle un alivio, parecía abrirle la herida causada hacia ocho años, en realidad se había muerto uno de sus hijos, era algo que no se había esperado, como tampoco el sacrifico de Bella, ¿Qué había hecho el para retribuírselo? Nada, no había hecho nada, solamente la había acusado desde la lejanía y alimentar el rencor contra Charlie que en realidad había actuado como cualquier padre desesperado por su hija, que diferente era la verdad que se escondió durante esos años.

Ocho años que pudo compartir con su familia. Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, se habría casado Bella y tendría otros dos hijos más, quizás radicados en Seattle, donde era su destino para estudiar medicina, no se habría perdido los primeros pasos y las primeras palabras de su hija, tampoco su primer día de escuela, habían perdido muchos momentos felices y difíciles como la muerte de Charlie.

— No siempre la cosas pasan como las deseamos —murmuro Bella—. Lamento tanto esto Edward, desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, que hubiéramos cumplido nuestros sueños de adolescentes y haber sido esa familia que tanto deseabas.

— No es tarde Bella —dijo Edward tomando su mano con fuerza—. Desearía haberte odiado todos estos años pero no pude, todavía me importas y mucho.

Las palabras del cobrizo causaron una enorme expectativa en la chica, quizás después de todo no tendría que seguir los concejos de Tanya, que al parecer solo asustarían a un Edward que recién se estaba rencillando con un pasado que los había dañado en los más profundo de su corazón.

— No puedo odiarte Bella —musito Edward entrelazando los dedos con los de la chica—. Ahora que todas las mentiras han sido descubiertas, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, creo que es lo mejor para los tres.

— Tampoco pude odiarte —murmuro Bella sonrojándose como cuando era una adolescente—. No después de haberme dejado el más grande regalo de todo la vida.

— No puedo creer que aun te sonrojas —menciono Edward acariciando sus mejillas coloradas—. Para borrar estos horribles años, vas a tener que compensarme por lo mínimo con muchos hijos.

— Oye, no me voy a convertir en una fábrica de niños —dijo Bella con el corazón latiendo de felicidad.

Antes de que pudiera seguir protestando por las futuras medidas de compensación, Edward cruzo los centímetros de más que lo separaban de Bella, un aliento cálido lo recibió, también la seguridad de que estaba de nuevo en casa, no quería apresurar las cosas y agobiar a la castaña con un nuevo comienzo, por el momento se contentaría con el beso que estaba sucediendo, después de aquello, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

— Lamento interrumpir esta emocionante reconciliación —carraspeo Tanya con evidente alegría —. Pero no están solos en casa, por si no lo habías notado Edward.

Bella se refugió en el pecho de Edward como solía hacerlo cuando eran unos adolescentes, había razones para hacerlo, tenían publico espectador del beso que habían acabado de compartir, aunque le hubieran parecido unos segundos, estaba segura que por los menos unos diez minutos habían estado unidos sin que el mundo les importase lo más mínimo.

— Vamos Bella, no es el momento de ponerse tímidas —dijo con desparpajo Tanya poniendo una maleta en el suelo.

Quizás no era el momento de ponerse de tímida pero si expectante, en la sala no solo estaba Tanya con su famoso prometido que tenía un gesto adusto y desconfiado, también lo ocupaban dos personas que no había visto desde la muerte de Irina. Los padres de Edward los observaban con una tranquilidad exasperante como si hubiera estado esperando toda la vida para ver esto.

— Bienvenida de nuevo Bella —musito Esme con una alegría que nunca se hubiera esperado de ella.

— Ahora la familia está completa —concedió Carlisle abrazando a su esposa.

— Así es —confirmo Edward sintiéndose libre de sus años de temor.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores, de nuevo por aqui despues de unos días de vacaciones que no duraran mucho, asi que lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero le trabajo y el ajetreo de todos los asuntos pendientes me apartaron de la continuación de la historia. Ya casi termina la historia, solo quedan tres capitulos y adios... Por lo menos sabemos que Alice es infalible en su predicciones, en los proximos capitulos veremos que tal las cosas iran entre Edward y Bella._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nos vemos en una proxima oportunidad... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Meyer y yo solo la utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Summary: **__De un pueblo se puede escapar, pero jamás puedes escapar de las acciones que una vez pretendiste olvidar. Por algo dicen que el destino es puerco._

* * *

**Parte XIII**

La llegada de Edward Carlisle, no había sido como todos la esperaban. Los gritos de Alice se escuchaban desde el pasillo del hospital de Forks. Jasper se paseaba como un maniaco de arriba para abajo hecho un manojo de niervos, jurándose a sí mismo que sería la última vez que Alice pasaría por esto. Esme trataba de darle ánimos y concejos, haciéndole ver que en realidad nada era tan espeluznante como se lo imaginaba.

Bella por su parte trataba de que Jasper tomara un café para los nervios, pero el rubio rechazaba toda ayuda, deseaba entrar en aquella sala donde su esposa gritaba de dolor y calmarle todo sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. Rosalie y Emmett parecían ajenos a cualquier sufrimiento de Alice, jugaban con su nueva sobrina, Nessie estaba encantada con toda la atención que recibía de sus nuevos tíos y abuelos que había encontrado con la aparición de Edward.

— Prométeme, nunca tendremos hijos —murmuro Alistair viendo a su prometida con una expresión de aflicción—. No soportaría otra vez estar en un hospital.

— Querido, no te preocupes —medio Esme con una sonrisa—. No todas las mujeres tienen este tipo de comportamiento en los hospitales.

— ¿No? —pregunto Emmett con alivio—. Pensé que tendría que tomarme por lo menos una tonelada de café para soportar la espera.

— Mamá, prométeme que filmaras el comportamiento de Emmett cuando nazca nuestro hijo —bromeo Rosalie—. No quiero perderme eso.

— Si tu mamá no puede, cuenta conmigo —dijo Tanya en un tono conspirador.

Jasper resoplo ante la cantidad de sandeces que hablaba su familia, estaba deseoso de hacerlos callar para que no aumentara más su sufrimiento, un resoplido de Bella lo hizo detener de su caminata, la castaña lo observaba con una determinación que lo sembró en su sitio para recibir un vaso con agua, sabía que todos estaban expectantes con el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia, pero nada podría tranquilizar su angustia.

— ¿Es muy doloroso el parto, Bella? —pregunto Rosalie con bastante interés.

— Solamente un poco —contesto la castaña con una sonrisa—. Pero vale la pena al ver la cara de tu bebe.

— ¿Cómo era cuando nací? —pregunto Nessie interesada en la conversación.

— Bueno, como todos los niños que recién nacen, pequeños y un poco llorones —contesto Bella alisándole el cabello a su hija—, pero una preciosidad sin duda.

— Es una lástima que Edward se lo perdiera —repuso Jasper que había detenido su maniaca caminadera.

Bella asintió con un poco azorada. El susodicho salió de la sala donde Alice profería unos gritos como para despertar a los muertos, en cuanto diviso a la castaña que no había visto en todo el día, se dirigió para compartir con ella el milagro del nacimiento de una nueva vida, con un beso y un abrazo descargo la adrenalina de los últimos acontecimientos.

— Basta par de tortolitos —dijo exasperado Jasper—. ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? ¿Por qué Alice grita de esa forma?

— Cálmate amigo —dijo Edward abrazando por un costado a Bella—. Papá está monitoreando que todo vaya según lo previsto. Las contracciones son lo más doloroso del proceso, te recomiendo que estés ahí para tranquilizarla, no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti.

En cuanto Jasper cruzo la puerta, todos comenzaron atosigar a Edward sobre el estado de Alice y su hijo. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos por la noticias se desperdigaron hacia la cafetería para proveerse de municiones ante el inminente nacimiento de Edward Carlisle; Nessie salto al cuello de su papá con evidente alegría, era una bendición para una niña tener un papá como médico, Edward recibió gustoso a su hija mientras le contaba todos los chistes que Emmett le alcanzo a enseñar mientras duraba la espera.

— Quiero tener un hermanito —deseo Nessie mirando a sus padres—. Quizás para las navidades.

— Las navidades están muy cerca —repuso Edward con un gesto pensativo—, no creo que para entonces pueda hacerse real tu deseo pequeña.

— Vamos, mami. ¿No puede hacerse nada? —pregunto la pequeña mirando a Bella.

— Me temo que no —concedió Bella a su hija—. Además, no te gustaría pasar más tiempo con tu papá antes que un hermanito te quite todo el tiempo para compartir con él.

La niña medito unos instantes y asintió, salto de nuevo al suelo y se perdió por los pasillos en busca de su familia, dejando a Bella y Edward negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su hija. No habría nada más bonito que expandir la familia, pero por el momento se contentaría con una hija, no habían decidido qué hacer con sus vidas, ya que nuevos cambios implicaban decisiones importantes para su vida laboral como sentimental.

— Te parece si comenzamos dentro de una hora para hacer realidad el regalo de Nessie —comento Edward besando a Bella en pleno pasillo del hospital—, no me importaría si fuera otra niña.

— Creo que no es el mejor momento, Edward —rebatió Bella pasando sus brazos por el cuello del cobrizo—. Aún no hemos decidido, si quedarnos en Forks o mudarnos para Chicago. Antes de pensar en niños, debemos tomar una decisión.

— Bueno, yo iré a donde quieras quedarte —afirmo Edward apoyando su frente en la de Bella—. No me importa donde estemos, después de que los tres seamos una familia. Pero debo conceder que Chicago es una muy buena ciudad para mi carrera, pero demasiado extenuante si queremos tener más hijos.

— ¿Seattle? No es una gran ciudad, pero por lo menos no está lejos de Forks —medito Bella—. No soportaría dejar a Withlock y Alice lejos de nosotros, estuvieron conmigo el tiempo suficiente para reconciliarme con mis malas decisiones.

— Era mi sueño inicial —medito Edward depositando pequeño besos en la nariz de la castaña—. Lo comentare con papá, podría darnos concejos útiles para ubicarnos en un sitio que cumpla con todas nuestras necesidades.

Antes de poder hacer realidad el sueño de Nessie, Carlisle se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con una cara de circunstancia, con sus ojos imploraba la ayuda de Edward, ya que por lo visto Alice no parecía calmarse y cada vez más subía los decibeles del ruido ocasionado por el parto. Bella lo dejo ir con un suspiro, Edward debía estar con su hermana que tanto lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

Las cosas habían dado un giro de 360 grados desde su encuentro y reconciliación con Edward. Jacob y Leah se habían ido de Forks para no importunar a Sue con su relación, la mujer había estado bastante molesta con las actitudes del par, ya que habían traicionado la buena fe de Bella y aquello merecía muchos meses de reflexión y perdón de su parte. Lo ultima que Bella había sabido del par era que se mudaron a Alaska para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de los perjuicios y señalamientos, Leah merecía ser feliz y mucho más después de la traición de Sam, de modo que cruzaba los dedos porque todo lo saliera bien con Jacob.

En cuanto a la familia Cullen, de quien pensaba iba recibir todo el rechazo del mundo por su actuación, la recibieron con los brazos y en ningún momento le reprocharon haber escondido a Nessie de su padre, al contrario, miraban a su nieta como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Bella soltó un suspiro y miro al techo, al menos si Charlie le hubiera contado los temores que lo atormentaban, hubiese sido más sensata con Edward en su adolescencia, pero quizás nunca hubiera conocido al menos un nieto, Charlie debía estar orgulloso donde estuviera, había hecho lo correcto.

Pasaron más de tres horas y los gritos de Alice fueron interrumpidos por un llanto igual de escandaloso que el suyo. Esa era la señal de que Edward Carlisle había aterrizado en el mundo. Todos comenzaron abrazarse para celebrar el acontecimiento, mientras Nessie parloteaba de querer enseñarle a su primo como subirse a los árboles, lo que gano una reprimenda de su madre, quien aún no había olvidado su última travesura.

Edward y Carlisle salieron de la sala de partos para darle la buena noticia a la familia, tanto tío como abuelo traían los ojos anegados en lágrimas por presenciar tan maravilloso y milagroso acontecimiento. En ese instante Bella no dudo que tendría tantos hijos como Edward quisiera, ya habían sufrido mucho con la intervención de otras personas en sus vidas, era el momento para dejarse de cualquier obstáculo, ella iría donde Edward dijera, así tuvieran que vivir con pingüinos en Groenlandia.

— Sospecho que no necesitaste mis consejos —murmuro Tanya con una sonrisa—. La verdad Edward es un poco fácil de contentar.

— A veces si —confeso Bella que veía a Edward abrazando a su madre—, pero me da miedo que esto sea un sueño.

— Ahora sé por qué Edward nunca pudo olvidarte —dijo Tanya sin dejar de sonreír—, ambos son igual de dramáticos.

— ¿Quiénes son dramáticos, querida prima? —pregunto Edward abrazando a Bella.

— Ustedes, quienes más —respondió Tanya con sorna—. No sabes cuánto me alegro que estés feliz, ahora puedo casarme en paz.

— No sabía que me había vuelto una carga —suspiro Edward rascándose la nuca.

— Nunca lo serás, después de lo que hiciste por mí —dijo Tanya con agradecimiento en los ojos—. Espero que no le vayas a dar lata a Bella ahora que voy a casarme con Alistair.

— Te aseguro que no lo va hacer —confió Bella.

— ¡Soy padre! —grito Jasper anonadado saliendo de la sala.

Ese era el milagro de los nacimientos, que hacia posible de lo imposible. Cualquiera que hubiera dicho meses atrás a Edward que volvería con Bella y aparte de eso que tenían una hija, lo hubiera tomado por loco, cuando creía que todas las esperanzas estaban muertas y ya nada podría remediar su situación, Alice había tenido que intervenir y darle lo mejor que sabía hacer, un nuevo comienzo con los seres que más quería en el mundo.

— No puedo creer que Alice sea madre —dijo Esme limpiándose las lágrimas—. Carlisle, ya nos hicimos viejos para esto.

— Vamos —dijo su esposo—. Eso lo sabemos hace tiempo.

La familia en pleno se reunió en la habitación para conocer a Edward Carlisle. Las mujeres se volvieron locas al ver un diminuto Jasper que bostezaba en brazos de su madre, quien estaba radiante de felicidad y un tanto ronca por haber gritado como una posesa en la sala de partos. Definitivamente había sido las mejores semanas de su vida, Edward reconocía que el ser amargado en el que se había convertido había desaparecido por obra y gracia del amor de Bella.

Ahora que por fin tenía la conciencia en paz, ya no podía odiar al ogro del pueblo, no después de haber leído aquella carta tan esclarecedora, quien podía odiar a un padre necesitado de amor, si hubiese sabido que estaba muriendo y supiera los motivos de su inquina, no dudaría en haberle perdonado por todo aquello malo entre ambos, se sentía igualmente de generoso con su prima, aunque no tuviera tantas consideraciones, arruino su vida sin darse cuenta, quizás su muerte había saldado todos los sinsabores que provoco en los demás.

Tenía una deuda pendiente en el cementerio y en cuanto tuviera organizada sus ideas iría a visitar a Charlie, no con el rencor de la primera vez, si no con la satisfacción de que había recuperado a la mujer que siempre había amado y a una hija desconocida que aprendió amar, aun cuando no sabía que era suya.

— ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner a esta preciosidad? —pregunto Bella tomando en brazos a su sobrino.

— Edward Carlisle —respondió Jasper henchido de orgullo—. Espero que Alice no se le ocurra agregarle algo más.

— Quería anexarle Jacob —musito Alice un tanto azorada—. Pero en vista de su comportamiento, creo que se quedara con esos nombres. Pero el próximo se llamara Jasper.

Su esposo le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, creía en lo más hondo de su ser que Alice no repetiría semejante tortura y menos por complacerlo con la idea de cuatro hijos, no señor, ya le quitaría esa idea nefasta a su esposa de la cabeza, no necesitaba una cantidad de hijos para ser feliz, con uno basta y sobraba, aquello se lo dejaba a Rosalie que estaba loca por los críos y Emmett que tendría que acostumbrarse.

— ¿Quién va ser el padrino? —pregunto Nessie tratando de ver a su primo desde los brazos de su papá.

— Tu papá —contesto Alice con una sonrisa—, y si tu mamá quiere. Sería un niño bastante dichoso.

— Sería un honor Alice —sonrió Bella acunando a su ahijado—. Claro que acepto.

— ¿Quisiera saber, que hubieras hecho sino estuvieran juntos? —pregunto Tanya con ese sentido de humor que caracterizaba a los Cullen.

— Mi plan iba funcionar desde un comienzo —confeso Alice sin remordimientos.

Edward observo con resentimiento a su hermana menor, desde un comienzo había sentido la manipulación de Alice rondándolo, pero confesarlo era algo que había esperado hace mucho tiempo, aunque realmente no le importaba los medios por los cuales Bella y él eran ahora una pareja muy feliz, después se lo agradecería, por ahora dejaría pasar aquella confesión impoluta.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia, me he demorado un poco debido a muchas cosas en mi trabajo y la falta de imaginación para continuar, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y solo nos falta dos para el final. Para los que siguen la otra historia, paciencia que pronto estare actualizando, hasta que pase la marea en mi trabajo y este un poco más desolgada._

_Hasta un próximo capitulo... Hasta entonces._

_; ) Kathyarius_


End file.
